OLDThe Key to Dragons
by Golden-Earth-Writer
Summary: This story is being re-written! If you want to read check out the re-write of it on my page. It is no longer a cross-over and instead only takes place in Spyro's world. Sorry KH fans.
1. Chapter 1 A New Journey

The Key to Dragons Chapter 1

"PLEASE DAD!"

"I 'm afraid!"

"Be brave Luke."

"My friends I don't know what's happening but I will find a way back home. I'll come back to you all, I promise." Luke had faded away.

Stephen Luke Todd. He is a 15 year old boy who was sucked into a Crack in Time. He played through a Crack in Time discovering his Keyblade abilities along the way. He then faced off against a powerful mad hungry organization bent on unlocking Kingdom Hearts. Luke unlocked Kingdom Hearts and then faced off against the organization. Defeating them he relocked Kingdom Hearts with the help of his friends.

Although the amount of time Kingdom Hearts has been unlocked it started causing havoc among some of the worlds. Luke then faded away as he had no idea where he was going. He was off to help the worlds now and fix the damage that was done.

…

The 15 year old looked around. Waking up he discovered he was at the Station of Awakening.

"So back here again am, guessing that means another adventure has started Huh?" asked nothing.

**Very good Luke. Another Adventure has started. And with new Adventures comes new chances. **

Luke heard the voice. Looking up he saw a bright light over coming him. He closed his eyes as it engulfed him. Opening them again he saw that he had an entirely new outfit on. His Hoover Boots and Armor were gone to be replaced with a baggy like brown pants, a black coat with sleeveless arms, and a symbol on his shoulder that was of the Kingdom Hearts Crown.

"Not bad, at least I got to keep my Dimensional Glove. 

"Well, here I go. A new adventure and new chances." He said to himself.

…

Warfang the Dragon Capitol, Dragon Temple

"Ignitus." A green dragon called to the Leader of the Dragon Elders.

"Yes, yes what is it?" Ignitus asked turning around to see what Terrador wanted.

"It's the white creatures; they're back and in even bigger numbers." Terrador said to Ignitus. Ignitus got up. This had been the 2nd those white creatures had attacked this week. Those creatures were small but for some reason, nothing could defeat them.

"Oh, Great." The dragon said getting up. He got up and walked outside to see the creatures wreaking havoc among the courtyards.

"How do we defeat them?" Terrador asked.

"I don't know, we would need a miracle to stop this many." He said to himself. Looking up in the sky he saw something.

Noticing a flashing blue 'comet' he wondered what that could possibly. "What is that?" Ignitus asked as he saw the comet coming closer.

Terrador just noticed it as well and that it was crashing straight for them. "Let's get out of the way before it gets worse."

"Right." Ignitus agreed with him. Bam!!! The 'comet' crashed into the ground into a huge crater.

It left a small crater in the center of the courtyard.

"What is that?" asked Ignitus asked as he saw what the comet really was.

Luke laid there trying to get up. "Uh. Huh!? Oh yeah."

"Curaga." Luke said as he healed himself. Noticing the white creatures he remembered exactly what those were.

"NOBODY'S WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE! Oh well at least these are only Dusks." He said breathing and unrelenting sigh and summoning forth his Keyblade.

"What's going on?" Terrador asked himself confused.

Luke got into a battle stance as the Hexagonal Forcefield engulfed him and the Nobody's.

"Same old, same old." He said to himself.

The Dusks were surrounding Luke. Feeling the Reversal reaction overcome him he slid behind the dusk and took it out in 2 swings of his Oblivion Keyblade. Remembering he was being watched, Luke decided to show his magic abilities.

"Light!" Luke intoned as he turned into Wisdom Drive form.

"What kind of power is that?" Terrador asked as he saw the transformation in front of him.

"Fire!" Luke yelled as a huge ring of fire surrounded him. Using that he took out 3 dusks easily.

"Freeze!" he then pronounced as he shot 3 blasts of ice at a hoard of Dusks.

"Thunder!"

Bolts of thunder crashed down and destroyed the remaining Dusks. Although it wasn't over yet, 3 Berserkers and 4 Dancers then appeared.

"Well it looks like they aren't using only Dusks." Luke said. The Berserkers flew towards Luke as the crashed onto the ground releasing shockwaves.

Luke was easily able to dodge the attacks using Wisdom's Quick Run ability. He then threw his keyblade up into the air and cast another spell.

"Force." He yelled as a huge black mass appeared binding the nobody's to the ground.

"Now, Wind!" he said. A tornado surged up where the bound Dancers were. It got even bigger until it had the nobodys before blowing apart with it destroying all of the Nobody's in the process.

Luke reverted and dismissed his keyblade. "That's how you do it!" he said celebrating his victory. He then collapsed to his knees as exhaustion overcoming him. Sweat poured down his face as he breathed heavily.

"Damn it, I forgot about that battle took its toll on me earlier. Curaga spells are helpful for healing injuries but not for restoring stamina." He thought to himself. This case was no exception.

"Uh!" Luke collapsed onto the ground face first and fainted.

…

"Who, who are you?" Luke asked as he was dreaming. A huge black mass appeared in front of him.

"What are you? Xemnas, Darkside?" he yelled out hoping for a correct answer.

"You will give into the Darkness and serve me." The black mass said.

"You will destroy the Dragons and become my servant."

"No, hey you! I don't know where the hell you got the idea that I would serve the antagonists but no. I'm never going to serve you. Do you hear me?" Luke taunted the mass.

"Your heart will be mine."

"No, my heart belongs to me, Nobody Else!"

"It's my HEART!" he screamed waking up.

Looking around he saw he was in the temple and on a straw bed. Apparently he had been asleep for awhile now.

"My god, you certainly are the sleeper." Terrador remarked as he walked into the chamber.

Luke got up as he felt through his hair with his fingers. The green dragon looked with interest as he saw Luke.

"Follow me." Terrador said. Luke had an idea of what was going on.

"I'm guessing that it's time to meet the other Dragon Elders." Luke thought to himself following Terrador down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Elders

The Key to Dragons Chapter 2

The green scaled dragon, Terrador, lead Luke through the temple as they came to a center room. All of the ceilings in the temple were really tall compared to what Luke was used to. He looked and saw that the room had no chairs and an open middle with a pool of water or something similar to it in the center of it. Standing grouped in a circle around the room were 3 more dragons. Luke assumed that these were the other Dragon Elders. 

Terrador stopped and Luke stood in between him and the crimson scaled dragon. The crimson dragon had 2 horns sticking out the back of its head, a spiky main on its back neck and head, red spikes surging down its back, and a long stripped tail that was about the length of its body.  
In fact all the dragons had tails of about that length and were about 10 feet in height standing on all fours. Luke from his perspective felt relatively short since he was only 5' 8'' in height; Although, he didn't mind it too much. He knew that the red dragon must be a master of fire considering his color.

Looking at the other 2 was a golden scaled dragon, with light blue wings, whom apparently was a master of lightning. The last dragon had a blue scaled outer coat with purplish wings and a purple tinted underside. Luke assumed his profession was ice.

"These are the other Dragon Elders, my name is Terrador." Terrador introduced himself to Luke.  
"Each of us are masters of a certain element as well being the Leaders of the I am a master of the Earth element."

Luke stood there looking at the group.

"My name is Volteer, I am the Lightning elder." The golden dragon said.

"I'm the ice guardian Cyril; I come from a blood line of high and mighty noble dragons." Cyril bragged.

Luke rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"I am Ignitus, the Leader of the Elders and the Fire Guardian." The red dragon introduced himself.

Luke tried to soak up all the stuff just said to him. Giving a yawn as he squeezed the last of his sleep out of him, he introduced himself.

"Well, my name's Luke, Stephen Luke Todd is my full name. I go by Luke though." Luke stated.

"Nice to meet you." Ignitus said.

"Pleasure to be of acquaintance." Volteer replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Cyril said.

Terrador then motioned to Luke. "Well Luke you wouldn't mind to explain to us about yourself, would you?" He asked.

"Well how should I begin?" Luke thought to himself. "Okay well I'm from a place called Earth."

Luke then told the group about his adventures in Ratchet's World and about the story of the Nobody's and Heartless.

"Oh, how about that weapon you wielded earlier?" Volteer asked interested.

"You mean this." Luke said as he held out his hand.  
A beam of light flashed and the Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"Amazing." Volteer said impressed. Terrador and Ignitus nodded their heads agreeing with Volteer. Cyril simply acted like he's seen better and just watched.

"So what, it's just an oversized key, what's so special about that?" Cyril remarked. Luke gave a simple smile.

"What's so funny?" Cyril stated.

Luke pointed out to look at his tail laughing. "AH!!! My tail!" the dragon cried. Cyril's tail had been burned by something unseen to him.

"Ignitus why did you do that?" he demanded.

Ignitus gave a look confused as to why he was accusing him. "I didn't do that. Someone else must have." He said in his defense. Cyril's face was boiling mad.

Terrador and Volteer couldn't help but let a laugh. Cyril's gaze then deadlocked on Luke.

"I was the one who did that." Luke admitted. "Firaga Spell! Basic magic for me." He stated.

"So you're a master of fire?" Ignitus asked.

Luke shook his head indicating no. "I can do just more than fire magic; I have powers of Ice, Electricity, Gravity, Time, Wind, and some others as well." He explained.

"That's impossible, how can you have mastery over more than element when dragons like us, except Spyro, have trouble mastering 2 elements at a time?" Volteer asked.

Luke gave a sigh. "It's because where I came from magic works differently. I found these elements along my adventures and they gave me access to those powers. I can do magic of all that to some extent but my main focus is weapon combat. The keyblade is the one that channels most of the magic. Using magic I can also perform special weapon techniques; for example Strike Raid, Sonic Blade, Arcs Arcanum, and Ragnarok."

"So that explains the blinding flashing light, the blue armor change, and the enhanced magic form." Terrador said.

"Exactly!" Luke finished for him.

"What about if somebody takes the keyblade?" Cyril asked. "If I took it I would gain those abilities as well."

"Why don't you try it out and see." Luke said holding out the Keyblade. Cyril walked forward and held it.

Cyril then felt something pulling on the weapon as he held it.

"What?" he said as the keyblade disappeared out of his hands.

The keyblade then reappeared in Luke's hand. "So that's it." Cyril said.

"Yeah, only those deemed worthy enough can wield the Keyblade." Luke said. Cyril looked at Luke.

"So what saying is that you're better than me?" Cyril said taunting Luke. Luke jumped back scared.

"No that's not it at all." Luke said nervously.

Cyril looked like he was about to lunge and attack Luke there if he wasn't with the other Elders.

"Cyril, that's enough of that, we don't want you scaring off our new ally. From our position in the war now, we need all the help we can get." Terrador informed Cyril. Cyril gave up the charade and hushed his mouth.

Luke looked up at Ignitus. "So I'm welcome to stay here?" he asked confused.

Ignitus gave out a smile. "You're welcome here anytime you please. After that performance you practically saved us all." He replied.

Luke looked down modestly.

"Oh that it was nothing. I've fought ton of creatures like those before." He laughed. "Well if that said and done, I'm going back to my study." Volteer said trailing off down the hallway through a pair double door. Luke saw that the sign above it said 'Library' on it.

"Why am I not surprised." He said to himself. Terrador turned back and left the room as well, followed by Cyril. The only ones left in the room now were Ignitus and Luke.

Luke was looking out window thinking to himself. "Luke." Ignitus said calling out to the adolescent youth. Luke jumped as he came back to reality.

"Yes Ignitus." Luke said back.

"Why don't I show around the city and show you how things are run around here." He said.

Luke thought for a moment.

"Sure, not like I didn't have anywhere to go." He answered. Luke and Ignitus walked outside the temple as he showed Luke around. It was almost completely dark outside by the time Luke and Ignitus returned.

The door opened letting the 2 in and they made their way to the cafeteria. "So what is there to eat?" Luke asked openly.

Ignitus grabbed some fish and sat down. "Well just look around and help yourself. There's plenty of food to go around. 

After eating Luke and the other elders met in the center room.

"So do I get my own room to sleep in?" Luke asked.  
"Most of the time yes, but seeing how we don't have anywhere else for you to sleep you're going to have to sleep in the same as one of us." Volteer said.

"Well who am I bunking with?" Luke demanded.

Cyril and Volteer jumped back.

"Well…" Ignitus said.

"Terrador, Luke will be staying with you."

Cyril and Volteer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright." The Earth Guardian replied.

Volteer, Ignitus, and Cyril then left the room after saying good night. Luke followed Terrador to his quarters.

They walked into the room and Luke took off his boots and set them next to his makeshift straw bed. Terrador curled up at the other side of the room and fell asleep.

Laying back looking at the ceiling Luke thought to himself. He thought of why he was here and if he would ever see his friends back in Lylat again.

"I wonder how mom and dad are taking it. I wonder if they are okay. Do they even know the truth about why I can't come back? And who was that guy in the black mass? He sounded like Malefor but I don't know. All I do know is that the Nobodies being here just makes it worse. What do they want with Malefor?"

All of those questions and many more reverberated in his thoughts as he tried to come with an answer for it.

"I'm not going to find any answers losing sleep over it though." He finally gave up.

Luke looked at Terrador. His snoring could be heard pretty loudly but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Alister, Ratchet, Axel." I miss all of you he said as he cried a tear before falling asleep.

That night Luke started having a nightmare. Another nightmare like the one before but this time it was worse.


	3. Chapter 3 A Day of Training

The Key to Dragons Chapter 3

That night Luke was having another nightmare. It was like the one before but only this time for some reason it involved Terrador and Alister.

Luke found himself standing on a cliff face. The black mass was floating there like last time.

"Who, who are you?" Luke asked. Luke turned to see Alister and Terrador standing next to him.  
"Stop you 2. You can't stop him." Luke pleaded. The 2 didn't listen and charged the mass only to be struck down and killed. Luke looked down at the corpses of his 2 friends.

"NO!!!" cried Luke waking up. Looking around he saw he was back in the Terrador's Room.

"It was another nightmare." He said to himself. Terrador looked at Luke as he sat up. "Is something wrong Luke?" he asked the young youth. Luke looked away. "No nothing's wrong Terrador." He lied.  
Terrador instantly could see through it. "You're lying. Tell me what's wrong. It makes things worse when you don't talk about them." Terrador said. "I'm sorry." Luke replied

Terrador got up and laid down next to Luke and looked at him.

Luke then told Terrador about his first nightmare. Terrador was surprised to here the dream.

"Do you think I might be becoming evil?" Luke asked the dragon. Terrador shuddered at the thought and shook it off.

"I know that you would never go bad. But I do know that something is going on. I'll talk to Ignitus about it tomorrow. For now try to get some sleep." He replied.

Luke felt better when he heard Terrador say that. "Thank you but I'm still scared." He said.

Terrador took his wing and placed it over Luke like a guardian. "I'll protect you." Terrador said.

"Really, thank you." Luke said. Luke then easily fell asleep knowing that the dragon Terrador was next to him.

The next morning…

Luke woke up to find Terrador still asleep with his huge form curled around Luke like a sleeping Lion.

"Terrador." Luke said waking up the Earth Guardian.

Terrador slowly awakened. "Hey Terrador, wake up." Luke said. The Elder stirred before opening his slowly.

"Luke." He responded standing up.

"Good morning." Luke said with a gleaming smile. Terrador stretched and yawned getting the last of his exhaustion out of his body.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

Luke nodded back indicating yes. "Okay, good after eating meet me in the back room for some training." Terrador said. Luke thought to himself confused.

"Okay." Luke replied. Luke walked out of the room with Terrador to the Cafeteria. The other Dragon Elders aside of Terrador had already eaten apparently since nobody else was in there. Luke and Terrador ate silently then made their way to the room. Luke entered first to the room was actually an opening to the outside. It was a huge enclosed training area that had tons of dummies, obstacles, and a little sparring area. The whole area was huge enough to train all 4 of the Elders plus a few more people.

"Holy Crap." Luke said in surprise. Terrador walked past Luke to Ignitus, Volteer, and Cyril.

"Well the mighty warrior is finally up. Tell me, did you snore last night as hard as you train." Cyril taunted. Terrador ignored him and continued.

Turning back around to Luke the 4 faced him.

"So Luke, you ready for your training?" Ignitus asked Luke.  
Luke gave an unrelenting gulp.

"Ummm… Sure." He said.

"Okay then." Cyril said walking up. "Follow me." The Ice Dragon instructed Luke walking out into the field. Luke did so and stood before Cyril.

Cyril reared his head back before unleashing a huge blast of ice towards Luke. "Whoa!" Luke said jumping back to avoid the blast. Cyril then followed up with another blast with Luke barely dodging it again.

"Counterattack." Ignitus said to Luke. Luke summoned forth his Keyblade. "Blizzard!" he yelled shooting a stream of ice towards Cyril. Cyril took the blast head on before laughing and taunting him.

"Ice won't affect me when I'm a master of it." Cyril laughed. Luke then jumped back.

He threw the Keyblade at Cyril whom avoided it. "Firaga!" he yelled shooting a stream of Fire at him. Cyril jumped up and took off into the air. "Hey no fair." Luke yelled. "I can't fly." 

Cyril laughed. "It's not my fault you can't; use your abilities to your advantage." He said.  
Luke then thought to himself. He raised his Keyblade up into the air.

"Thunderga!" he intoned. A huge Lightning bolt crashed down and struck Cyril as he was flying.

"AH!!" he said as he was hit. Cyril then made a hard landing on the ground before getting up. Looking at Luke he stopped.

"Thanks Cyril, I learned something from that." He said.

Cyril got up and returned to the Elders.

"Luke, let's see your power of fire." Ignitus said as he approached Luke.

The held his ground as Ignitus approached him. Ignitus reared back and blew a fiery stream of heat towards Luke.

"Reflega!" Luke said encasing himself in a barrier. Luke dispelled the barrier and felt a power growing inside him. "Firaga!" he yelled aiming the end of the keyblade at Ignitus.

A blast of fire shot out and Ignitus dodged it. Ignitus then rushed Luke and rammed him, sending him flying backwards towards the wall collided with a huge crash.

"Ow." He uttered silently before getting up.

"Luke are you okay?" Ignitus asked. Luke got up and gave a slight breath. "Heal." He said to himself.  
A pale, light green aura surrounded Luke.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"That was amazing Ignitus, no wonder you're the leader of the elders." Luke said to the dragon as he walked up to him.

Luke looked around at Ignitus and Terrador.

"You still have training to finish though, Luke. Terrador will work with you today." Ignitus told Luke.

"Oh okay." Luke said as he saw Ignitus turn around and walk out of the room. The other 2 elders left as well before.

"So are you ready to train?" Terrador asked Luke.  
"Sure whenever you are." Luke replied.  
The 2 trained for several hours before finally evening arrived and they headed inside. Before making it to the cafeteria Luke overheard Ignitus in the main hall. He saw someone walking with him.

"Walking on 2 legs. That must be one of the bipedal species here." He thought to himself. Luke walked into the room and saw that Ignitus was talking to a cheetah.

"Oh Luke, is there something you needed?" Ignitus asked.

"So you're Luke. Ignitus and I were just talking about you." The cheetah said.

Luke looked at the cheetah. He had on a brown robe with standard leather armor and a bow with around him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hunter." He said. "Nice to meet you too." Luke replied.

"We were just discussing about trying to find Spyro. I've asked Hunter to try to find them." Ignitus stated.  
Luke then remembered the plot of the game.  
"Any luck?" Luke asked knowing the answer.

"No, not yet. Although we have a clue as to where they are." Hunter said.

"I was wondering if you would like to assist Hunter on trying to find the Spyro and Cynder."

Luke thought to himself.

"Of course." He replied.

"Good, you depart in the morning." Ignitus said.

"What?" Luke said in surprise. "Why so soon?" 

"Because with each passing day, Malefor's forces draw closer. You 2 will have to hurry." Ignitus explained.

"Alright." Luke said back.

"Well I'm going to eat how about you Hunter?" Luke asked.  
"I'm fine thanks." He replied. Luke left the room and ate supper. After eating he returned to Terrador's room for the night.

"That was a great fight you put up with Ignitus. You have gotten a lot better in just one day." The Dragon elder said. "Thank you, Terrador." Luke replied as he laid down.

"I expect great things from you on your quest to find Spyro and Cynder . The Dark Master might have something to be scared of with you around and I'm certain that you will do great." Terrador said.

"Thanks but it's not the Dark Master I'm worried about right now." Luke replied.

"Why?"

"It's just that, the Nobody's are around as well. That concerns me. Hopefully it doesn't signal the return of-. NO, I'm sure the Organization hasn't returned. Although that means something far worse is probably in store for us. They're more ruthless than Malefor." 

Terrador kind of shuddered at the thought. "Let's hope not." He replied. Luke then fell into a sleep as he rested for the adventure that laid ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Valley of Avalar

The Key to Dragons Chapter 4

Luke awakened to see Terrador not in his room. "Well he's up early." Luke said to himself. Getting up and walking out of the room he came to the center room to see the other elders and Hunter standing in there.

"Good Morning." Hunter said.

"Morning all of you." Luke greeted them.

"So I suggest you're ready?" Volteer asked. Luke gave a nod indicating yes.

"Sure, the sooner we find Spyro the better." Luke said back.

"Exactly." Ignitus said.

"Hunter, Luke before you leave we wanted to tell you good luck." Ignitus said.

"Thank you." The duo said back to Ignitus. Luke then turned to face Terrador. Luke hasn't known Terrador really long but has already grown close to him.

"Dang it, it's going to be hard. I was just getting used to having you around." Luke said laughing.

"What's that mean?" Terrador asked. "It means that I'll miss you."

Terrador looked at Luke. "Oh it's okay. Don't worry I'll see you soon." Terrador said back. Luke gave Terrador a hug.

"Goodbye Terrador."

"It is going to be hard not having you around little one." The Elder said. Luke gave a slight chuckle as he released from the hug.

"Goodbye Luke."

Luke seemed happy before Hunter interrupted him.

"You ready Luke?" Hunter asked. Luke nodded back and the 2 left.  
"The best of luck you 2." Ignitus told them as they left.

Luke and Hunter strolled down the city before coming to the exit. Luke noticed a huge line of people to get into the city.

"What's the line for?" Luke asked.

"The security to get into the city must be uptight at all times because of the war. You never know when a spy could try to sneak in something that could be dangerous for the civilians." Hunter explained.

The 2 passed through and many people noticed and waved at Hunter. The others just kind of stared in amazement as they saw Luke.

"Hey mom, what is that creature?" Luke heard one of the mole kids ask its parents. Luke gave a dead stare at the kid and he shutup.

Seeing the 2 mole guards they stopped them. "Oh Hunter it's only you, you may pass." One of the Moles said. The other one stopped Luke.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't pass without being inspected first." The other guard said to Luke. Luke spread out his hands and they checked his pockets and made sure he had nothing dangerous on him.

"What's this?" One of the guards asked as he saw Luke's Dimensional Glove.

"Oh, it's just a glove." Luke replied smiling. The mole gave Luke a suspicious looking stare. Luke didn't seem intimidated at all.

"You don't a weapon on you don't you?" he asked. Luke then remembered.

"Well, this." He said summoning forth the Oblivion. The mole jumped back at the sight of the darkness designed Keyblade.

"You're a wielder of the darkness." He said in shock.

"Don't worry, I assure he's on our side. Terrador informed you of a guy wielding a key didn't he." Hunter reminded the guard.

"Oh, sorry Luke. I'm so sorry for ever suspecting you sir." The guard said frantically getting back to the gate. Luke laughed back.

"It's okay. I'm just messing with you." He said back.

"Good Luck in trying to find Spyro." The guard said to the 2 walking away.

Luke and Hunter continued until they came up to a cave. Luke stopped.

"Something wrong?" the Cheetah asked. Luke gave a nod saying no.

"Alright let's go." He said walking into the Catacombs.

The Dark Catacombs were pretty dark entering it so Hunter pulled out a lantern to start leading the way.

"So Luke would you mind telling about that weapon of yours." Hunter said asking Luke. The 2 continued walking through the catacombs. Luke saw the walls were marked and were appearently ancient in nature.

"Sure, it's called the Keyblade." Luke explained. Then Luke told Hunter all about the Keyblade, Heartless, Nobodys, Organization XIII, and his adventures in Ratchet's World.

…

"Wow I've heard many tales in my days as a child, but never anything of this big in nature. So the Keyblade can lock or unlock any lock?" Hunter asked.

"As a matter of fact yes." Luke replied.

"Amazing." The cheetah said impressed. Finally, they came up to the entrance of the catacombs.  
"Yes, Daylight." Luke said in a tone of excitement. Luke ran up to the entrance only to be knocked back onto the ground by a force field.

"What the… Why?" he asked himself.

"What's with the Hexagonal Force Field? Oh wait Hexagonal Force field. That can only mean." Luke turned and saw hunter surrounded by many creatures that were dark and could either be apes corrupted by darkness or Heartless.

"Ghouls!" Hunter said.

Luke was about to run up to Hunter to help him but stopped and turned around. There were tons of white husks surrounding him.

"Nobodies! Do they ever give up." Luke said.

Luke summoned forth his Keyblade and Hunter pulled out a sword.

"Let's take care of these runts." Luke said to Hunter standing back to back.

"Alright."

"Hunter I'll take care of the white creatures while you take care of the ghouls." Luke explained.  
"Sounds fair enough, I have more experience with ghouls than you do."

"And I have plenty of experience with Nobody's." Luke finished.

"HA!" the 2 yelled jumping into battle.

"Stopga! Strike Raid!" Luke yelled attacking the Nobodys with a stop spell then throwing the Keyblade.

Hunter slashed through and killed 2 ghouls before being knocked back and hitting the wall.

"Gah!" he said as he hit the ground. He felt his arm crack. "Not the best time for a broken arm!" he said putting the sword into his other hand and slashing wildly at the Ghouls.

Flipping into the air he spun around knocking 3 ghouls out of the air and onto the ground. A ghoul then tried to pounce him but he jumped up and slashed straight throw his body, cutting him in half.

"Pathetic." He said to himself.

"Firaga!" Luke intoned rushing forward with the flame spell revolving around him and burning 2 Nobodys. Luke then used the Reversal command and slid behind a dusk before cutting it down.

"Aerora!" he yelled using a wind spell to blow the Nobody's into the air.

Luke launched himself into the air and used a Gravity spell to send the Nobodys flying towards the ground, smashing them into oblivion.

Luke saw Hunter had disposed of the Ghouls.

"O K I think that about covers it." He said.

"Alright but, why would the Nobodys and ghouls attack together.

Luke put his hand on his face and thought.

"Well it was probably coincidence since Malefor's most likely controlling the Nobody's. Or Organization XIII." Luke said back.

"Either the Nobody's are just as dangerous as Malefor. So be on your guard."


	5. Chapter 5 Fatherly Troubles

The Key to Dragons Chapter 5

"Is he awake?" Hunter asked Meadow as he left his father's room.

Meadow gave a nod indicating yes.

"He'll be fine. In fact the wounds that would have been fatal have been healed instantly like nothing ever happened. He has twisted ankle and a few moderate cuts but nothing else. In fact all of the injured that I checked on had sever wounds that were instantly healed. It's like someone cast really powerful healing spell. I've never seen anything like it." He went on.

Hunter was surprised and hugely relieved. "Thanks, but could you check up on Luke?" Hunter asked.

Meadow stopped. "I already talked to him, he's fine. He's in better condition than most of everyone. Luke just is exhausted and needs some rest."

"Okay." Hunter replied. Meadow walked out of the house and left the father and son alone.

Hunter walked into his father's room to see him awake.

"Oh, Hunter I see you're okay." Prowlus said.

"I feel so much better to see that you're doing better father." Hunter replied.

Prowlus then gave a serious stare as he noticed Hunter's arm.

"You look like you hurt your arm. I'm guessing it got healed didn't it."

Hunter was surprised. "Yes it is. In fact Luke was the one who healed me." Hunter said back.

"So this Luke is a Healer. What is he? He's not with those Dragon Elders is he?" Prowlus demanded.

"Yes father he is." Hunter said. Prowlus kept his look on his son who looked back at him.

"You know how I think about those dragons. Hunter you directly disobeyed me." Prowlus intoned back.

"But Father-"

"No, you brought an outsider into our village without even so much as a notice. Normally I would not let such an outsider stay but, since Luke saved our entire village from certain death, he can stay as long as you don't bring a dragon into our Valley."

"Yes sir."

"In fact I would like to meet this person. Could you go get him for me?" Prowlus asked.

Hunter obeyed and brought Luke into the room. Luke saw 2 chairs and sat down with Hunter next to him.

"What's your name kid?" The chief asked.

"Luke sir, Stephen Luke Todd is my full name, I go by Luke though." He said back.

"Luke, what kind of name is that anyway? I've never heard of that name in my life."

Luke chuckled a little.

"Where are you from?" Prowlus then asked.

Luke then took a deep breath, taking in some extra oxygen, and told Prowlus everything.

…

"Out of all the tales I have heard in my life, this tops them all." Prowlus remarked.

"Well it's getting late. Hey Hunter, where exactly would I be sleeping?" Luke asked.

"We have an extra bedroom in the back, just make yourself comfortable." Prowlus told Luke.

Luke thanked him kindly and retreated to the room so he could think to himself.

Luke opened the door, took off his boots and coat, and then lay on the bed.

**What's with the Nobodies? They seem to be attacking in more numbers every time they show up. This is bad; Malefor is certainly a person who would be behind this kind of stuff but what about the Organization. They seem to be at work. I don't know. None of them have even revealed themselves once. This is really confusing. Oh well, I might as well get some sleep. Tomorrow will be the real beginning. The day Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx are released from their crystal. I better rest up, no use in losing sleep over it. **

Luke then fell into a deep and heavy sleep.

…

The next morning…

Luke woke up to find Hunter sitting there waiting while Prowlus was outside taking care of some business with the villagers.

Sitting up Hunter noticed Luke was awake.

"Good Morning." Hunter greeted Luke.

"Good Morning." Luke replied.

"Grab something quick so we can depart." Hunter intoned.

"Why?" Luke wonderingly. Hunter looked at Luke.

"The crystal will be freed soon. We have to find it." he replied.

Luke upon hearing that shot up and got dressed. He put on his boots and coat, and then got a quick bite to eat from the kitchen that Hunter had already fixed for him. It wasn't the tastiest meal but he didn't care. The real beginning of the game was about to start. He had to make sure Hunter got there or else everything would be messed up.

"Let's go." Luke said cheering. Hunter ignored it and left. Luke then followed as they departed from the village.

About 20 minutes into the walk and Luke was already fed up.

"Where would the Crystal be?" Luke asked.

"The ruins of the Mountain of Malefor." Hunter replied.

Luke looked up and saw that it was a good ways until the Catacombs. Luke then summoned forth his keyblade. He then threw it up into the air only for it to come back down transformed into the Keybike.  
Hunter looked in amazement.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

Luke reached out a hand and Hunter hopped on.

"Keyblade Rider, its how I travel from world to world. It will get us to the catacombs a lot faster but not without unwanted attention. Be on your guard." Luke warned as they ascended into the air.

Hunter looked down and could see that they were above the clouds. "Amazing." He said in awe. Luke looked ahead and could see something. It was huge, dark black, had wings, and apparently was after them. "Uh, oh." Luke said as he came to slowing stop in midair.

"Hrrr!" he heard the thing croak. Luke could tell it wasn't a nobody but it was definitely not friendly

"Grublin!" Hunter said indicating what it was. The creature breathed fire.

The creature came charging at them with a breakneck speed. Luke turned sharply and did quick 360, doing a huge swiping motion as he did so. This cut the grublin and made it madder.

"Whoa. Uh, I'm not doing so well." Hunter said as he almost fell off.

"I know, this never was a 2 seater anyway." Luke said back. "So lighten up the load."

Hunter then was shocked. "You're going to throw me off of here." He intoned. Luke gave a slight chuckle. "No, we'll just kind of share a body until the battle's over." Luke explained.

Hunter was confused. "What?" he said

"Light!" Luke intoned. A huge blinding light encased Luke. He was now wearing blue attire on his clothes. "Wisdom Form." He exclaimed.

"This means you're going to die." Luke taunted. The grublin charged Luke, Luke then let jumped with his keyblade in flew up above the Grublin. Using the heat from the sun, he charged up a fire spell as he reared back.

The Grublin then turned and headed upward for Luke. Taking this chance he attacked.

"Fire!" He yelled coming down with his keyblade blazing crimson red. He slashed straight through the creature then fell back onto his Key Bike.

"HRRRR!!!" The grublin screamed as it started bloating. It kept getting bigger and bigger until it exploded in a cloud of ash.

"That's how you do it." Luke exclaimed as he reverted back. Hunter appeared back on the bike and was in a daze.  
"That was, that was weird. We were in one body. A fused being acting together as one person." He said.

"That's drive form. Usually I have to have a friend with me so we can infuse our powers to Wisdom Form. Kind of like earlier. I can do it alone if my energy is high enough. The difference is that with friends, it doesn't use as much energy from that one person since the power is being channeled from 2 or 3 people instead of one. To even do just Wisdom Form alone takes a lot of energy." Luke explained.

"Well what forms are there?" Hunter asked.

"For me, there are 3 Forms I can use. Limit Form, Wisdom Form, and Final Form. Limit Form emphasizes physical attacks while Wisdom Form emphasizes Magic. Final Form is the most powerful with it being Magic and Physical. I can go into Limit Form by myself without it channeling to much energy since it's meant for one person, Wisdom uses a lot more energy since its magic, and Final Form is meant only as a last resort."

"Oh, I see." Hunter said understanding.

They came up to a mountain that seemed like it crumbled away. It had a dark presence to it.  
Hunter looked down and noticed camps below. Upon looking closer he saw they were Grublin Camps.

"We better land. With those camps the stone should be close."

"Okay." Luke replied. Luke brought the vehicle into a descent and sped up. Right before the ground Luke pulled the vehicle straight with it hovering right above the ground.

Hunter and Luke jumped out and Luke dismissed his keyblade.

Looking around to get a view of the area, Hunter noticed some stone. "Look." He said pointing to passage way in front of them.

"Good job." Luke said back as he followed him. The 2 walked through the cave as it seemed to be coming to some sort of temple.

**Give into the Darkness.**

Luke heard a voice echo. "Who's there?" he asked but got no response.

**The Darkness is the key, don't fear it.**

"NO!" Luke yelled out.

"Luke do you want us to be found out." Hunter said to Luke.

"Who was that?" Luke thought to himself.

The 2 stopped and saw a glowing presence ahead. "The crystal." Luke said excited. Racing forward the 2 came up to the stone. In front of Luke and Hunter was a huge yellow-orange crystal glowing. It was huge and transparent. Luke saw 2 Dragons sealed inside. They were medium sized; one was purple with the other midnight black. Upon closer looking there was also a small dragonfly like creature in between them.

"Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx. We have finally found them." Luke said looking back at the Cheetah. Hunter's ears twitched as heard approaching footsteps.

"Quickly hide." He said. The 2 hid behind the rocks as they footsteps grew closer. Luke looked and saw that they were reptile like and was green.

"Man I hate Grublins." Luke said complaining. 


	6. Chapter 6 Meet Spyro

The Key to Dragons Chapter 6

Luke looked and saw that whole hoards of Grublins were approaching. The lead one approached the crystal and brought out a mace. Hunter got a worried look on his face.

"Break it." the Leader ordered. The grublin got up and got ready to smash the crystal.

"No, that's not right." He said concerned. Luke jumped out of the rock and attacked the Grublin. Luke punched and pounded with his fists beating up the Grublin.

"Why didn't he just use his keyblade?" Hunter asked.

Another Grublin with a mace hit Luke on the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Luke."Hunter said as he saw his friend hit.

The other Grublin proceeded as ordered.

The mace hit the crystal and a bright light started

"Spyro stop!" they heard a female voice yell out. The light started glowing even brighter as the crystal started to crack and break.

"I. I… can't."Another voice could be heard.

"Get close to me, now!" The crystal broke apart and then shattered into a huge shower of shards.  
The 2 Dragons collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Shackle them." The leader said. One of the soldiers went over to a chest and pulled out 3 snake like creatures. They placed the creatures around Luke, Cynder, and Spyro's necks. The snake on Luke's neck tried to absorb itself into Luke but something wouldn't let it.

The Grublins then walked away with Luke, Spyro, and Cynder being dragged along with them.

Hunter came out from hiding to see Sparx on the ground. Walking up to him he picked the little Dragonfly up.

…

"Spyro, Spyro open your eyes. Get up." Cynder said trying to awaken the purple dragon.

The Purple Dragon awoke to find Cynder standing over him.

"Cynder, what happened? Where are we?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, it's all a blur." Cynder replied.

"Yeah, me too. My head's pounding."

"Shhh- that's not your head. I hear it too."

The 2 looked ahead of them.

"What is that? Sparx is that you?" Spyro asked.

Fires started lighting around the room which appeared to be an arena.

"For once, I wish it was." Cynder said. Grublins were all over the room cheering and screaming.

"What are they doing?" Cynder asked.

"Let's not stick around to find out, c'mon."

The 2 walked only about 20 feet for Spyro to stop.

"Argh! What is your problem?" Cynder demanded.

The 2 looked down at their necks.

"This can't be good." The 2 said in unison.

"Well no s***, sherlocks." Luke said sarcastically.

"And who are you?" Spyro asked eyeballing Luke.

"I've never seen anyone of your race before. What are you?" Cynder asked.

"I'm a human." Luke replied. "Now's not the time to talk though."

The chief Grublin stood up.

"They're awake. Don't let them escape." The leader ordered. Spyro and Cynder reared back as they got ready to fight. Luke then summoned forth the Oblivion keyblade and got into a battle stance.

"Whoa." Spyro said as he saw the keyblade being summoned.

Luke jumped back and slashed through some grublins. Spyro did a back flip unleashing an eruption of fire; it sent the grublins up into the air. Spyro jumped up and then smashed them into the ground.

Spyro then did a 3 punch combo and sent 2 Grublins flying off of the floating platform. Cynder turned and did complete 360, cutting the Grublins badly before she pushed them off of the platform.

Luke then thought to himself. "Take this!" Luke yelled casting a Blizzard spell a group of enemies.

Spyro saw the spell and was surprised.

"How can he use Ice Elements?" Spyro asked.

Cynder did a tail whip and defeated the Grublins in her view.

Spyro was cornered to one side.

"Spyro." Cynder said running up to Spyro trying to help him.

"Thunderga!" Luke yelled. Bolts of Lightning came crashing down and fried the Grublins, turning them to ash.  
Cynder and Spyro stood in utter shock.

"Dang." Spyro said.

"Wow! Where did you learn how to use such powerful magic?" Cynder asked.

Luke gave a reply. "I just learned by myself." He replied.

The stone pillars and platforms around them started crumbling as the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Spyro asked. A huge fist reached out and hit the platform. A huge golem came crawling out of the pit.

"Uh, oh. That doesn't look good." Luke said a little intimidated.

Spryo and Cynder tried to move but couldn't.  
"The staple, it's holding us down. We can't move." Cynder said.

Luke took his keyblade and smashed the staple.

"There you 2, you can move around." Luke explained.

"Thank you." Spyro said. Luke smiled back. CRASH! Another explosion was felt throughout the room.

A huge darkness appeared behind the group and a giant figured came out of it. It was floating in midair, white all over, and had a weird symbol on its face.

"Twilight Thorn!" Luke said in shock.

Spyro and Cynder looked and saw the creature floating there.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a Nobody." Luke explained.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other hopelessly confused. Luke looked and noticed the Golem was attacking.

"Watch out!" the keyblade master warned. Spyro and Cynder jumped back just in time to avoid the Golem's fist.

"Now is not the time for talking."

"Gah!" Luke said as he was grasped by the Twilight Thorn's hands. Luke was thrown up into the air by the Nobody. Spyro and Cynder watched in horror as the giant creature its fist to connect with Luke and punch him.

Luke then felt a familiar sensation in his body. "Lunersault!" He yelled as he did a back flip, dodging the fist and slashing the Twilight Thorn on the head. Luke landed on the ground on his feet with the Twilight Thorn falling into the pit as well.

"I've fought you before and I'll beat you again." Luke taunted.

Spyro applauded at the attack. The Golem crashed its fist onto the platform again only for Spyro and Cynder to dodge it. This time after attacking the Golem didn't lift up its hand.

"Spyro I think we can attack it now." Cynder suggested. Spyro agreed and the 2 rammed, slashed, or clawed at the hand. The creature then brought its hand down yet again on top of the duo.

"Now." Spyro said. The 2 back flipped out of the way and then attacked the hand.

"I'm noticing a pattern, Dodge the fist then attack the hand." Cynder said.

Luke was on the other side of the platform. Space started distorting around Luke and 2 hands reached out and grabbed him.

"What?" he said in confusion. The Twilight Thorn's head appeared out in front of him. A beam of darkness was charging up in front of its face. The attack was about to be fired at Luke from point blank range.

"Damn you!" Luke said. The dark blast shot out as several thorns with the hands releasing Luke. Luke felt the reversal reaction command surge through him. Giving in, he flew forward while flipping through the air avoiding the thorns. He felt another reaction come through him. He kept using Reversal until he was in front of Twilight Thorn's face. Luke then did 3 back flips swinging his keyblade along with him. He then slashed forward with his weapon before doing another front flip, adding one more hit.

"Gravity!" Luke yelled as he was descending towards the ground. A huge black mass appeared and seemed to push down on the Twilight Thorn's head. The Twilight Thorn cringed and flew back as it recovered from the recoil of the spell. Spyro and Cynder by now had dealed tremendous damage to the golem.

Luke felt some sweat drip down from his face. "Boy, these guys sure know how to put up a fight." Luke remarked. Spyro attacked the hand and saw the Golem fall back. It was losing its grip and it knocked a column down creating a bridge to the other side of the room.

The Golem screeched as it started falling down the pit. The Twilight Thorn tried to fly up but was hit by some loose debris, knocking it down the pit as well.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief before going to check on Spyro and Cynder. He noticed Spyro was grasping his front forepaw closely.

"Spyro, stop." Luke instructed him.

"But Spyro's hurt." Cynder said back.

"Good job, you just found that out now. Way to be observant." Luke rebuked sarcastically. "Yes I can clearly see that Spyro's hurt."

Luke reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a Hi-Potion.  
"OW! God." Luke said in pain as he was punched in the face by Cynder.

"Don't disrespect a lady." Cynder said turning her head.

"You just need to STOP!" Luke intoned. A small transparent clock appeared and then disappeared right above Cynder. The Black Dragon stopped moving at all in her tracks.

Luke then threw the Hi-Potion above Spyro where it shattered into a mist and rained upon Spyro.

"Whoa! I feel much better now." Spyro said in surprise examining his once broken paw.

"Thank you."

"Your, wel- OWW!" Luke groaned as he felt a stone conk him on the back of the head. He turned his eyes to see that Cynder had thrown it at him.

"Very nice, I'm starting to wonder whether or not to kill you." Luke glared at the female dragon.

"I'm going to kill you first." She glared back at him.

**Way to go Luke, not the best way to start off on the right foot.**

Luke heard the voice echoing throughout the room. He turned and saw a brown cloaked figure standing at the entrance.

"Hunter." He replied.

A bright light that was floating flew up to the trio.

"Sparx, is that you?" Spyro asked.

"Hey Spyro, Man you're alive." The little dragonfly said.

"Sparx, it's good to see you too. You okay?" the purple dragon asked.

"Huh, you know, little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good."

Cynder was still glaring at Luke until Sparx flew in between the 2, interrupting her rage.

"Wow you seem pissed." Sparx commented.

"What's with her?" Sparx asked.

"Sparx you wouldn't want to get involved." Spyro warned.

The Dragonfly jumped back and agreed with Spyro.

"Hey you 2. Did you forget that 2 huge monsters are still in here and could come back at any moment?" Hunter reminded Luke and Cynder. Cynder and Luke gave it up and walked to the exit of the room.

"Spyro, Cynder, how do you feel? Anything broken?" Hunter asked concerned for the dragons' safety.

"Shaken a little, but not too badly, who are you?" Spyro replied.

"I am relieved that you 2 are okay. I was afraid something had happened with that last battle. My name is Hunter." The cheetah introduced himself. Luke stepped forward from behind Spyro and Cynder.

"My name's Luke." Said the boy introducing himself. The dragonfly came up and hovered next to Luke.  
"Hey, how'd you stand up to Cynder like that earlier? I scared the hell out of my mind when I even deal with her."

Luke chuckled, earning him a dead stare from Cynder. "It's because I know I could actually beat her in battle and the fact I'm not your size." Luke replied.

"Good point." Sparx said.

"What makes you say you could beat me in battle?" Cynder said. Luke put a hand on his chin.

"Let me see, I beat a power hungry organization full of insanely strong bad guys, I beat a Dark Doppelganger of myself, and creature 3 times my size, twice." Luke said.

"I highly doubt that for the most part." Cynder said back.

"You'll believe me soon enough." Luke said back.

Luke and the others then continued on walking through the temple.

"Hunter you've been tracking me?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, I have been tracking for a long time now. It was Ignitus who told me to do so. Then not too long ago, a mysterious group of creatures appeared. We had trouble fighting them at first but then not long after Luke arrived mysteriously. He defeated the creatures with his keyblade." Hunter explained.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx gave confused looks on their faces.

"Keyblade?" Cynder asked.

"The weapon I was using earlier." Luke said.

"Well anyway, how long has it been?" Spyro asked.

"3 years. I'm sure this comes as quite a shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation. Now isn't the time to account for missing time though."

A huge shaking could be felt as stones started falling. Looking behind them, they saw boulders to the previous room block doorway.

"Let's get moving, the Golem and the Twilight Thorn are on the move." Luke said. The 5 made their way through the temple; Luke was surprised and intrigued by the architecture with the rooms.

"I'm guessing you're not from here are you?" Cynder asked.

"No, I'm from a place really far away, a different planet actually." Luke said back.

"Well that's just nice, Not only do we have to deal with the nasty Grublins after us, we now have to put up with a space alien. What a week I'm going to have." Sparx complained.

"Hey at least I'm a good guy." Luke said. Sparx then stopped.

"Well okay, I guess that's a relief."

Luke let out a grunt of annoyance.

"And you have to put up with this on a daily basis." Luke said to Cynder.

Cynder nodded back.

"Well that's great. Cynder about earlier with the whole ordeal. I'm sorry about those things I said about you. It was wrong for me to do that." Luke said modestly.

Cynder was suddenly shocked by the change of attitude. "Oh, apology accepted. Thank you, you know I didn't think you were good guy until just now. I thought you were some jackass who happened to be traveling along with Hunter."

"Hey." Luke said with a slight irritation.

Cynder laughed some with Luke just ignoring it.

The group came to huge open chasm with multiple platforms going across it. Shaking could be heard rumbling in the room.

"It's getting closer." Hunter said. The cheetah put his bow on his back. He backed up before making the first leap across the gap. He kept running and was able to easily scale the gaps with some impressive acrobatics. "Wow, I've never seen such a performance like that. I'm guessing I shouldn't be surprised since cheetahs are so fast though." Luke thought to himself.

"Alright Luke, it's your turn." Hunter said to Luke from across the room. Luke looked down and saw the huge fall. A huge chill down his spine at the thought of such a fall. Shaking it off he got ready to jump.

"Remember Luke, just use your Growth Abilities from your drive forms and you'll be fine." He thought to himself.

Luke remembered he had 4 growth abilities from the past. "Quick Run MAX, Glide LVL 2, Dodge Roll LVL 1, and Aerial Dodge or Midair Jump LVL 2." He thought to himself. Luke then used Quick Run and flew straight through the air. He then did a Roll and jumped up into the air. Luke then used Aerial Dodge for the extra height. Barely making it, he grabbed the edge with his hand.

"Luke!" Spyro said concerned for the youth. Cynder motioned to Spyro.

"Look, he's not falling out that easily." She assured Spyro. She was right. Luke pulled himself onto the platform.

"I'm okay." He said.

Luke then and made a leaping jump off the edge.

"Luke!" Spyro said as Luke wasn't even halfway across the chasm.

Luke then glided through the air and made it onto the platform. He then did the same thing again as he made it to the other side. Spyro and Cynder then proceeded with going across. They came to the 3 to last platform before the Golem appeared.

The Golem swung its hand where Luke and Hunter were.

"NO!" Hunter cried out in freight. Using split second thinking, Luke jumped in front of Hunter.

"Reflega!" He intoned before the attack collided where they were.

"Hunter, Luke!" Cynder cried out. The trio looked and saw the Golem. It took its hand knocked the support of the platform they were on. "Grab Hold!" Cynder said. The dragons clutched the platform closely as the Golem clutched it in its hand.

It tried to shake them off but to no avail. It then looked at the wall and decided to crush them.

"We're going to be killed if we don't do something." Spyro said.

CRASH! A huge explosion could be heard but it sounded like it was being muffled.

"Blizzardga!" a voice yelled. A huge blast of ice came flying through the Golem's other hand.

The Golem lost grip and dropped Spryo and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder jumped off and took flight. The Golem eyeballed where the blast came from. It looked and saw Luke standing there. 

Luke reared back and threw the keyblade with it glowing a light blue color.  
"Blizzard Raid!" He yelled throwing the keyblade. The blade grazed and cut the Golem on the shoulder. This gave Spyro and Cynder enough time to fly and make it to the entrance. Annoyed, the Golem then crawled away in defeat.

"Nice Job." Hunter said. "Yes but let's keep moving." Luke said.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth of the Interference

The Key to Dragons Chapter 7

The group was standing in the next around a group of green glowing crystals. Luke remembered that the dragons drew strength from these crystals.

"Hunter, Luke, give us a moment to gather our strength." Spyro said. Luke and Hunter obliged and stood back.

"You might want to be careful. This kind of stuff can get really weird." Sparx warned flying up next to Hunter. Luke chuckled and looked at the dragonfly. "The kinds of weird things I've seen would freak you out if you saw them." Luke said to Sparx.

"I highly doubt that." Sparx said folding his arms. "Name 4 weirder things than this."

"Let me see, a Dark Doppelganger of Myself, the High Lombax Order, the Station of Awakening, and the Unvi." Luke said counting them. "Should I continue?"

Sparx then stuck out his tongue. "Oh yeah or it could just be a big lie you liar."

"Hey! Sparx and Luke cut it out. I for one thing believe you Luke." Cynder said. Luke gave a smile to Cynder.

"And I for one know that you're a nice person with a great personality." Luke complimented. Cynder blushed a little with Spyro agreeing with the 15 year old.

"Thanks Luke, you're a nice friend." Cynder said back.

"Hey never disrespect a girl. I try to follow that. I have 3 older sisters to thank for that." Luke said.

"Oh, you see Sparx, Luke here's an example. Maybe you should try to be a little more like him and less mean to Cynder." Spyro said. Hunter and Cynder laughed at Sparx's expense.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep saying that until the day she kills you." Sparx rebuked.

"I am aware of her past, but if Ignitus trust her that is good enough for me." Hunter said back.

Spyro placed his paw on the crystal as well as Cynder. A huge light blue light shined forth from the crystal as a semi-transparent form appeared on it. It was a dragon who appeared to be very old in age. Luke remembered him.

"The Chronicler." Luke said under his breath. 8 crystals appeared as well with them floating around the Chronicler.

"Spyro as a rare purple dragon, you have many abilities that others cannot. Now it is time to awaken those powers within you; Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity." The four elements appeared and got absorbed into Spyro as the Chronicler mentioned the names of them.

"Cynder, while most other dragons can only master a single element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon in this world; Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow." The same thing to happened as Cynder reabsorbed her powers back into her. Luke looked up at the Chronicler.

"Luke, you have the ability to channel many elements of this world and the ability to predict what happens next based on your knowledge of here. Don't be afraid to make Interference. It will likely help you on your adventure in many ways, but be careful; making an unintended interference can also produce more bad than it does good. Remember that. You are the key to the world's survival."

Luke nodded saying yes.

"Wait so you know about this being a video game originally?" Luke asked.

"I know all about the travels you've been through, Keyblade Master." The Chronicler finished as he faded away.

Luke's keyblade appeared in his hand. A light, yellow aura shined on him as he felt the power of the crystal surge through his body. He felt refreshed and good as new. The crystals disappeared and the all that left was a mound of dirt.

Luke looked up and saw that they were going to have to scale a waterfall.

"Luke c'mon we're going." Spyro said. Luke saw that Hunter was already half way up the waterfall with Cynder not far behind. Alright I'm coming. Scaling the waterfall was easy for Luke since he had his Growth abilities from his drive form. Spyro and the others looked awkwardly as Luke used the abilities. It looked kind of awkward for Aerial Dodge in the game since it wasn't native to the Spyro franchise but this didn't bother Luke in the slightest. He loved being able to Glide and jump about 10 feet up in the air doing a back flip, with High Jump.

After scaling the waterfall and some platforming, they came to a main open room with a chasm below.

"Feel that, we're getting close to the surface stay quiet." Hunter warned.

"Alright Big Cheetah Man, we get the message sheesh!" Sparx commented. Luke shot Sparx a threatening stare and the Dragonfly shut it. Looking ahead they saw the door to the outside.

"There we are." Luke said with victory. Luke tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. Spyro noticed a statue hanging from the platform from a ceiling.

"Oh, so that's how it works. It's like a key to the door." Spyro said noticing how it worked. Luke was fed up.

"Let me take care of this." He said summoning the keyblade. Luke aimed the Key at the locked door. A beam of light cast forward from it and hit the door. The door then started glowing before sliding open thanks to the keyblade.

"Well it seems our friend here has some surprises." Cynder said. Luke smiled and was about to head through the doorway. Right before he reached it a Hexagonal forcefield shot up and blocked the exit.

"Oh no." Luke said walking back. Hunter knew what this meant too. "Get ready and stay alert, it seems we have company." Hunter announced.

"That explains the forcefield." Spyro said.

"Yes." Luke said back confirming that. The ledge started shaking with each approaching step of the enemy. "Hrrr!" A loud roaring could be heard. Spyro and Cynder got into a pouncing stance while Luke and Hunter brandished their weapons.

The Golem crawled up from the pit and stood before the quartet. "Well it looks like Mr. Ugly decided to pay us a visit." Luke said confidently.

Luke could hear the sound of a dark portal opening behind him. Turning he saw the Twilight Thorn floating there behind them.

"Gah!" Luke let out a cry as the Nobody grabbed him. The creature threw him back behind it.

"Luke!" Spyro cried out.

"I'm a goner." Luke thought looked below his fall. BAM!  
Luke collided with a solid surface of what felt like concrete. Looking he saw he was floating in midair.

"Oh, this feels nostalgic." Luke said. Luke stood up and faced the giant.

"This time you're going to be killed for good." Luke taunted.

The Nobody summoned a light on its face. Luke then appeared trapped in midair by it, waiting to be attacked.

"I'm waiting." Luke said as he saw the Beast appear in front of him.

The Twilight Thorn reached with its fist and attacked Luke. Feeling a reaction command building up he swung around and got a slice at the Twilight Thorn.

Spyro and Cynder faced the Golem. "Dodge!" Spyro said. The duo dodged the punch and rammed the hand. The Golem then slammed its fist onto the ground sending shockwaves through the ground at the trio. "Jump!" Cynder said.  
The 3 jumped over the shockwaves and Hunter shot 5 arrows at the Golem. It hit the golem on the face damaging it some.

"Good Shot." Cynder and Spyro said amazed with his archery skills. Luke and the Twilight Thorn stood there. Luke ran up to the creature only for it to use its thorn attack. Luke used the Reversal technique to dodge the blast and slashed the nobody in the face 3 times.

"Thunderga!" he intoned crashing down lighting on the Nobody.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled. Spyro watched as the black dragon was grabbed by the golem in one hand.

Spyro pulled and pulled on his neck attachment to get Cynder free but it wasn't working.

Luke heard Cynder yelling as she struggled for her life. The Twilight Thorn charged grabbed Luke with its hand. Taking this chance, Luke pointed his keyblade towards the where Spyro was.

"Magnera!" He intoned creating a strong vortex of yellow energy. Luke saw the Twilight Thorn being drawn towards the vortex as well as the Golem. 

"Now!" He said getting himself free. Luke slashed at the Twilight Thorn and sent it flying into the Golem. The Golem flew back with the Twilight Thorn on top of it releasing its grip on Cynder.

"Spyro! This way quickly!" Hunter warned. Luke landed on the ground next to the group of dragons and took as fast as he could to get out of there. Cynder was the last one to escape as the Golem just recoiled.

"Now!" Luke said. The Door closed and Luke aimed his keyblade at it. A beam shot forward and hit the door locking and turning it into a solid wall.

Luke hit the ground panting as he caught his breath for a moment.

"That was a close one." He said with relief. Hunter helped Luke to his feet.

"Thankfully that Twilight Thorn is gone for good." He said.

"Although the Golem is still a threat." Spyro addressed. The group continued on before coming to a rushing waterfall. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx took flight through the caves with Hunter jumping along the walls.

"Wait up!" Luke called out. The others had already taken off and left Luke in the dust.  
Luke then slapped himself on the face for not remembering the Keyblade Rider.

He then summoned his Keyblade before letting it transform into the Hoover Board.

"Alright!" he said excited as he flew through the cave. Luke saw it nighttime as they exited the waterfalls. He looked down and descended into the river bank. Luke dismissed his keyboard and continued on foot. The group of 5 kept going on through the forest pretty quietly until they decided to stop for the night.

Luke saw Hunter gathering some wood with Spyro and Cynder talking to one another.

Sitting down he thought to himself about how Alister and the others were doing.

"General, I hope your okay; trust me I'll find a way home no matter what. I promised you that and I won't break it." he said talking to himself. Looking up he saw that Spyro and Cynder were standing in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked the 2 as the looked at him. Hunter had already come back and set up the logs ready to set fire to them.

"Allow me!" Spyro said. Luke then cut in front of him.  
"I'll do the honors." He said snapping his fingers.

"Fire." He intoned as he shot a little fireball at the Logs. The logs automatically caught fire and started burning. Hunter sat down and focused his attention to Luke.

"Well you would like to explain to us about who are and why you know about the white Creatures."

Luke nodded back indicating yes.

"Well those white are creatures are Nobodies." Luke explained. Then Luke explained to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx about the Keyblade, Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank, and his adventures in the worlds. 

…

"Wow! Another World outside our very own! I've never even imagined that before." Spyro said.

"I'm glad that you told us everything at least now we know what we're dealing with." Cynder said. Spyro then noticed the chain start getting tighter on the 2.

The duo struggled and struggled to get free but it didn't work.  
"It's not working." Cynder said giving up.

"Why don't we try twisting it?" Spyro suggested.

"Twist what? It's magic." Cynder barked back. Sparx let out a chuckle as well as Luke.

"Luke maybe if you could unlock it with you keyblade." Spyro suggested.

"Oh yeah, you said it would work on any lock."

Luke shrugged. "It won't work, I've tried it. Sorry guys." Luke apologized.

Hunter motioned to the dragons. They looked and saw the volcano off in the distance.

"The Dark Master. He's returned hasn't he?" Spyro said.

"Yes he has. In fact you've been in that crystal for 3 years." Luke said.

"What! NO! It's not fair. I've failed everyone." Spyro said in disappointment. Luke tried to help the dragon.

Bang! An orb hit Luke on the back of the head knocking him out.

Sparx took notice first. "Guessing he must be sleepy!"

Bam! The orb hit Spyro and Cynder knocking them out as well. Sparx looked over and saw something unfamiliar to him.

"NOOO!" he screamed.

…

Luke awoke to find himself lying on the ground with a bond around his neck. Upon looking closer he saw it was a binding green light that was trapping him to a stone.

Luke looked and saw Cynder lying on the ground quietly sitting there. Spyro had just gotten up and saw Hunter bound to a pole by a rope.

Footsteps could be heard approaching. Luke saw that 3 cheetahs were walking up to him. He instantly recognized Prowlus.

The 2 blue cheetahs walking next to Prowlus had spears while he had a sword.

"Dragons Bah! I can't believe you would do that. You know are laws Hunter, and yet you still form an alliance with the ones who caused our misfortune. I thought I could trust you my son. I am a shamed to ever call you my own child." The cheetah said coldly.

"FATHER! This dragon is our last hope. You must see that! Also what would you be gaining by imprisoning the Keyblade Master." He said back. Hunter looked at Spryo then Luke glaring him.

"Yes, yes I know the story of the Purple Dragon and of the Keyblade. But you haven't forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young. And I have not forgotten what she has done." Prowlus said earning a glare from the Black Dragon.

"I relied on you, my beloved and only son. I only care about your safety." He said trying to convince Hunter.

"You choose to abandon us, and bring the dangers of the outside world into our village when you returned."

"The dangers of the Nobodies and Malefor are already there. Don't pretend to ignore them.

Sparx sat in a lantern container, fed up with waiting.

"Hey can't you 2 stop arguing. It's getting awkward for everybody."

Luke could feel something was wrong.

"I'm setting us free." He said summoning forth his keyblade. Luke shot a beam of light up in the air with the keyblade and unlocked the bounds on Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, and himself.

Nobodies appeared out of Dark portals.

"Grublins! In the valley." Yelled a cheetah from the entrance of the village. Prowlus was about to turn when he didn't see an arrow coming.

"GAH!" Prowlus cried in pain as he felt an arrow land in his back leg. Hunter ran to his father to see him.

"FATHER!" Hunter cried a tear. "Are you alright?" he asked. Prowlus looked at his son.

"Hunter defend the village, I'll be okay." Prowlus assured him.

"I love you." Prowlus said to his son.  
"I love you too Father." Hunter replied. Luke heard the cry of pain and came back.

"Luke you should be helping everyone!" Hunter said. Luke ignored him and instead turned his attention to Prowlus.

"Hunter, remove the arrow now!" Luke ordered. Hunter looked confused.

"Why it'll just make the injury worse!" Hunter said back.

"Did I stutter do it now!"

Hunter then realized Luke knew what he was doing.  
"Father, this will hurt so just hang on." Hunter said. Prowlus held still as Hunter pulled the arrow out.  
Prowlus held in the pain but Luke could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"It's out now what do you intend to do?" Hunter asked. Luke pulled a Hi-Potion out of his pocket and broke it, letting the mist get absorbed into Prowlus. Prowlus slowly got up as he healed from the potion.

"Well thank you." Prowlus said.

"No problem." Luke said back. Luke got up and took off into battle. Luke slashed and hacked his way through a group of Nobodies.

"Ha!" Luke said as he cut down a Dusk and Grublin. 2 Assassins and 3 flying Grublins appeared taking their place. The 2 Assassins crawled under the floor attempting to get an attack. Luke knew their tactics and cast a Magnet Spell Drawing the creatures together into one mass. "Magnet Splash!" He yelled jumping into the air and slashed the enemies all at once with his Keyblade. The creatures flew back with the 2 Assassins disappearing into nothingness.

The Nobodies surrounding Luke suddenly stopped attacking and flew back creating a circle around him.

"Huh! What's going on?" he asked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the newest Keyblade Master." A voice said as a Dark Portal appeared. Luke watched the person walk out of the portal. The guy had on a Organization XIII coat, and had long red spiky hair. Luke saw who this was.

"Axel!" he said in an utter state of shock.

"Surprised?" the Red Head said as he summoned forth 2 flaming chakrams.


	8. Chapter 8 The Organization Revelation

The Key to Dragons Chapter 8

"Organization XIII!" Luke said in surprise.

Axel was unphased and got into a battle position.

"Well almost an Organization." Axel said. Luke thought to himself confused.

"BURN BABY!" Axel intoned. Luke dodged flames only to counterattack with a Blizzard spell. The Fire wielder then attacked with his chakrams launching them flying towards Luke.

"Whoa!" Luke said jumping out of the way and dodging the attack. Luke slowly felt his health draining away as he saw the ground on fire. "I got to get rid of the flame." He thought to himself. 

"Ha!" Axel said jumping out of the ring of fire. Luke waited for Axel to come strike back into the flame circle. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" Axel yelled coming back flying in as he slammed his chakrams, releasing a bundle of shockwaves.

Luke felt a reaction command overcome him.  
"Take this!" Luke said as he responded by sliding across the ground and attacking with his keyblade.

Axel took a direct hit before landing on the ground. "Not bad." The red head intoned taunting him. Luke and Axel clashed in the air. After many hits, Luke managed to smash Axel into the ground with the flame ground disappearing.

"You had enough?" Luke taunted as Axel got up off the ground. Axel rubbed the dirt off of his jacket before letting the flames around the duo settle. He turned his attention to the Nobodies in the village.  
"Alright you guys that's enough let's pull out of here." Axel said.

"Huh?" Luke said in confusion. "How did you even return Axel? You don't even exist." Luke remarked.

"Used to not exist." Axel said. Luke stood there in a daze.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that –"he cut off realizing exactly what Axel meant?

"We are human again. Our Organization has achieved its goal. At least I thought it was the goal of the Organization for longest time before realizing the tyranny of Xemnas's plan. So now I don't even know if it is even an organization anymore. I can feel emotions and all now. " He finished.

Luke looked in complete shock.

"And do you know how we got our hearts back?" Axel asked.

"How?" Luke asked. Axel smiled and laughed. "It was thanks to you."

Spyro and the others heard it as well.

"Luke don't tell this is true?" Spyro asked. Luke turned to the violet dragon with a look.  
"No at least I think so." He replied.

"Remember when you unlocked Kingdom Hearts?" Axel asked. "Our Hearts were locked away in Kingdom Hearts but, with you unlocking it, it set our hearts free and we became complete beings again. Now we are free to roam this realm with ease." 

"So why did you go back to the Organization if you betrayed them?" Luke demanded. A dark portal enveloped Axel as he started disappearing. "You know sometimes I ask myself that."

The Grublins in the village had all been defeated so everything calmed down. Luke and the others regrouped at the center of the village. Prowlus walked up to the group.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked. 2 more cheetahs standing the right of Luke stepped forth.

"No. Meadow is missing. He had gone upstream this morning to search for herbs and hasn't returned."

"We have to go find him." The other cheetah insisted.

"No. It's too dangerous to mount a search now." Prowlus ordered. The other cheetahs looked down in shame.

Luke then thought up something. "We'll go find him. I, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter will go find him." Luke suggested.

"You're free to act as you see fit. Although my son stays here. After what happened I'm not completely trustworthy about his safety.

Luke's face got an annoyed look on it. "Why? I saved your village twice in the past couple days."  
Prowlus looked at Luke.

"It's not you; it's the dragons and their sparkling Tinkerbell I don't trust. If you remain true to your word and bring back Meadow to us. I will let my son continue on with you. But until then, don't bother returning Dragons. Luke, you're welcome to the village anytime you want."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and then at Luke.

"I think I might have an idea of where Meadow might be." Luke said taking the lead.

"Okay, you lead." Cynder said following him. Sparx and Spyro followed after Sparx debating whether or not to trust Luke. The quartet made their way through the forest.

"Hey Luke, wait up. What's the rush?" Spyro asked as he caught up to Luke. Luke stopped and turned to Spryo. His face looked really anxious and restless.

"Sorry Spyro. I'm just really worried right now." He answered.

"What are you so worried about?" Spryo asked.

Luke gave him a look and then replied. "Organization XIII is back and they're working with Malefor." He explained.

Spyro jumped at the thought.

"Organization XIII, who's that. Nothing I should be worried about. The only baddy at work here is Malefor." Sparx interrupted.

Spyro, Cynder, and Luke all stopped and gave Sparx a threatening stare.

"You didn't listen when Luke explained to us about his past did you?" Cynder said. Sparx thought to himself for a second before nodding his head no.

"Why would I listen to that? It was boring; in fact it was worse than one of Volteer's stories. I was actually doing useful and sleeping."

Luke felt a vain pop as he tried to hold his anger in. "Okay then, the next time you need my help you can't forget it." Luke muttered.

"This can't be good either way." Spyro said. "We better inform the Dragon Elders of this when we return."

The group continued walking through the forest before following the river upstream. Noticing the forest around him, Luke took in a deep breath thought back to how it reminded him of home.

"Just like when I used to explore woods back behind my house." He thought to himself.

"Hey Luke!" Sparx said breaking his train of thought.

"What Sparx?" he asked annoyed with the Dragonfly.

"Sparx, leave the kid alone." Cynder said. Sparx ignored her and continued.

"Look over there." He said pointing to the groups' left. Across the river on the mountain side was a clearing. It looked like someone lived there. "Let's check out this place first." Spyro suggested. Luke thought to himself.

"Alright." He said agreeing. Luke and the others walked up to the clearing before stopping. It was quiet around them and unusually calm.

"Something doesn't seem right about this." Luke said.

Cynder looked around and saw a cave. Luke could see a figure standing in the shade. He had on outfit much like Hunter's except in color, was a cheetah, a staff that seemed to be used to help him walk, and a light blue fur.

Luke could sense something was wrong with this guy.

"Come closer so I can see you in the light." The hermit said. Luke, Spyro, and Cynder warily approached the guy.

"Tell me, why have you returned here?" The Hermit asked.

Spyro looked confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Spyro asked.

"Not you, the female." The Hermit said pointing at Cynder.

"You must be mistaken." She replied.

"Indeed. Your appearance has changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away. You are the black dragon. Cynder; the terror of the skies, the Dark Master's puppet."

Cynder put her head down. "I was… but… I'm not anymore. I'm not proud of the things I've done."

The Hermit stroked his chin. "Oh, is it that simple… to turn your back on Malefor?"

Luke and Spyro walked up at the same time.

"It's alright; you don't have to listen to him, Cynder." Spyro reassured her.

"Did you not recognize the creatures that move in the shadows?" The hermit asked.

"You mean like heartless." Luke said.

"Whatever those are I guess. The apes too had once served the Dark Master, but more for their own greed and thirst for power over any true loyalty to him. This is how Malefor repaid them, doomed to remain in the dark, feeding off the powers of others, never being fulfilled. You can run but can you not hide Cynder." The Hermit finished.

Cynder put her head in shame as if she had just done something really bad. Luke had enough of this and hated to see his friends tortured like that.

"You might want to leave her alone before I shut you up." He intoned summoning his Keyblade and pointing it at the Hermit.

"Tsk.. Tsk… Tsk… Youth these days are so threatening. Be careful what you say young key bearer. The darkness is always looking for someone else to take in as its next victim."

"Thanks for the tip; I'm pretty sure we'll be just fine." He said back.

"Cynder let's go." Spyro said.

The group turned around and left.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked concerned.

"Fine, I'll be fine." She said back. Sparx flew up in front of the group.

"Well I'm not! Was I the only one freaked out by that guy? Seriously! Darkness in people's hearts, evil dragons, you're all doomed! Sheesh! What a complete waste of time!"

"Sparx! I know, I hate that guy! Creepy old bastard." Luke said.

"Wow what language!" Sparx commented.

Luke ignored this and kept walking.

Stopping, they came to a waterfall with a cave behind it.  
"Maybe he is in here." Cynder suggested. Sparx looked at the entrance to the cave and shuddered.  
"You mean we go in dark scary cave. No way!"

"Oh are you scared?" Luke taunted him. Sparx's face turned red and he stopped.  
"NO Way! Let's go!" he cheered.

The 3 entered the waterfall cave to find it was lit by lanterns inside. They didn't have to go far until they came to the cave's end. The room was open some with lanterns everywhere. Luke looked at the wall to see a cheetah bound by their hands and feet. "That must be Meadow!" Luke said. "Let's get him down." He said rushing up to where he was.

"Wait Luke it might be a trap!" Spyro warned. Luke stopped and a huge grublin about 7 ft tall popped out of the ground.

"Looks like we have some fighting to be done." Luke said.

"Alright guys, do your thing." Sparx said.

Luke summoned forth the Oathkeeper Keyblade and got into a battle stance with Spyro and Cynder getting into a pouncing stance.

5 Dancers, 4 Berserkers, 2 Sorcerers, and 7 Dusks appeared right after the Grublin.

"Wow they sure are pulling out the heavy forces pretty early." Luke remembered the battle styles of all the Nobodies. Berserkers are controlled by Siax with them being really aggressive on attacking. Dancers are controlled by Demyx with them being their attacks consisting of grabbing and throwing enemies and a spin kick. Sorcerers are controlled by Xemnas with them using magic cubes to attack. Dusks are the most common and one of the weakest Nobodies with being easily defeatable.

"Alright, first things first. Let's take care of the bad guys." Spyro said.

Luke jumped back, avoiding a dusk's attack and slashed back, knocking it into oblivion. "Explosion!" he yelled as 3 orbs orbited around him. This destroyed another dusk and damaged a Dancer.

"Ha!" Spyro said as he slashed through a Sorcerer. The Dragon quickly turned around and breathed fire on the other Sorcerer to see it had no effect.

"Why didn't it work?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro. Magic doesn't work on Sorcerer's." Luke informed him. Spyro was annoyed by this and shifted his attention to the Dancers.

"Gah!" Cynder had just been pounded by the Berserkers only to have no damage done.

"Damn it!" She yelled. She then blocked one of the Berserkers attacks to see it knocked up in the air turning around like a clock.  
"HUH!" She said. Taking this chance, she cast a poison attack on the Nobodies. The Berserkers slowly stopped and started emitting a green light aura. Cynder could tell that the Poison had taken effect and slashed, taking out the Berserkers.

"Luke!" she called out noticing Luke was clashing one on one with the giant grublin.

Luke slashed and missed only to be knocked back by the back end of the Axe. Luckily he didn't get cut though. Luke stopped and thought to himself. "We need to end this." Feeling that his Drive Power had been restored enough since his last transformation, he decided now would be a good time to use Limit Form.  
"Light!" He intoned as a bright light surrounded him. The grublin was blinded by the Light as Luke came back and was now transformed.

"Ha!" he said as he raised his keyblade into his the air. "HA! BAM! HA! HA! HA! Take This!" Luke said as performed the Sonic Blade attack.

The Grublin received every hit from the attack and was still standing. "GRR!" It roared.

Luke threw his keyblade at the Grublin getting a direct hit. "Ha! Ha! Strike! Ha! Light!" He said with the Strike Raid. The Grublin grunted a little before collapsing forward onto its chest. Luke laughed and reverted to normal, knowing he had won the battle. Spyro had just finished off the last Dancer with extreme difficulty in doing so.

"Spryo are you okay?" Sparx asked as he looked at his brother. Luke looked and saw the Dragon bruised, scarred, and scraped pretty badly. Cynder looked with concern as she tried to make him feel better.

"Cure." Luke muttered. A light green light appeared over Spyro and his wounds disappeared with him feeling like new.  
"Amazing, I feel better than I did before the battle." Spyro said in amazement.

Luke smiled and then looked but then stopped. He could of beat himself with a V8.  
"Damn how could I forget about Meadow?" He thought to himself. Luke raced up to where the cheetah was being bound and broke the chains on his wrists/feet. Luke caught Meadow so he wouldn't hit the ground.

The cheetah grunted some before opening his eyes.

"Thank you, you 3 saved my life." He said.

"Finally some gratitude. You're welcome." Sparx said crossing his arms.

"You 2 have met Chief Prowlus no doubt, Luke here I've already met before. Not all of us of are the same mind. Hunter and I are the only ones who trust the dragons in the village."

"Well that's putting it mildly, isn't it?" Cynder said. Meadow tried to get up but with no avail.

"You're hurt; we need to get you out of here." Spyro said.

"I'm afraid my leg is broken, just go back to the village and tell them where I am." He said.

Luke laughed to himself. "Or, you come with us." He said.

"Didn't you just hear him? His leg is broken. Hello." Sparx said.

"I know that but his leg won't be broken much longer." Luke replied.

"Stand back you 3. This won't take long." Luke commanded. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx stood back. A light green aura appeared around Meadow as his wounds healed.

"Thank you." He said getting up. Tick! Tick! A low toned beeping could suddenly be heard around the room.

"What is that?" Spyro asked he looked around for the source of the sound. Luke looked at his Dimensional Glove and saw that it was charged enough for one jump. "Yes." He thought to himself as he celebrated his victory. Luke entered the coordinates for the Cheetah Village and held his hand up as if he were stopping somebody. "What are you doing?" Cynder asked as she was confused to what the youth was doing.

A dark oval portal appeared where look aimed his hand.

"Through here." Luke commanded. Spyro and the others grew hesitant with Sparx hiding behind the purple dragon. Luke put his head down in a sigh. The others were annoyed and weren't going to be convinced to go through as easily. Meadow was the first to come forth and agree with him.

"I trust him." Meadow said. Luke felt relief in the fact that at least one person trusted him.

"Well Come on. GO!" Luke said. Spyro and Cynder didn't move one inch.

"And why would we trust you?" Spyro said. Luke gave it up and shook his head.

"What would I have to gain by betraying you?" Luke said. "I'm not like that." Sparx was still wary but Spyro and Cynder could tell he was saying the truth. "Very well, let's go." Cynder said sternly. Spyro started following before being stopped by Sparx.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The Dragonfly asked. Spyro nodded and walked through the portal.

"Well if you're not going to come. See you later Sparx." Luke said taunting him walking through the portal. Cynder walked through followed by Meadow.

"Fine then. I'll find my own way back." He said folding his arms. Looking back at the cave he instantly felt scared.

"Hey wait for me." He said racing into the portal right before it closed.

Meanwhile at the Cheetah Village…

Hunter looked at his father will a glare. "Father." He said in a tone of agitation.  
Prowlus didn't even turn back to look at his son.  
"I'm sure they're not coming back."

Hunter shook his head and disagreed. "No, Luke is trustworthy. And so are the Dragons." He intoned back.

"I highly doubt the dragons are trustworthy. I bet you they won't even-" Prowlus was cut off as heard an unfamiliar sound.

"What's that?" Hunter asked. A Dark Corridor appeared and Luke walked out of it with the others.

"See that wasn't so bad was it." Luke said. Sparx looked away ignoring him.

"Meadow!" Prowlus said as he saw the cheetah walking out of the portal. The other villagers came to see what was coming on.

"Please forgive me! These dragons along with Luke willingly sought to help you, when I chose not to." Hunter walked up to his father. Prowlus turned and looked at his son.

"My son, please forgive me." Prowlus asked as if he pleaded for forgiveness. Hunter smiled and put his arms around his father in close embrace.

"We all make mistakes, I forgive you father." He said. "And I will always love you no matter what."  
The 2 released from there hug.

"I will try to make up for mine." He said as he pulled a parchment out of his pocket.

Hunter took the parchment and looked at it.

"Use the Forbidden tunnel. It will lead you straight to the Dragon City." He said. "If this dragon and well Keyblade Master are indeed our last hope. I bid you safe passage and do me a little favor for your father."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

Prowlus walked up closer to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please against all odds, no matter what happens, please come back alive. I don't know what I could do if I lost my only son." 

"I promise father. And to ask of you, we could really use your help in the Dragon City. You're welcome to join us anytime you want." Hunter said back.

Prowlus remained silent with the 5 leaving without saying a word. Eventually after traveling through the cavern they came to an exit. Luke could hear noises of what sounded like war outside.

"The Dark Master's Army must be attacking by now." He thought to himself.

They walked a little farther. Hunter put his hand up to the ground.  
"I feel vibrations in the Earth. We must be getting close." The cheetah informed the group.

"Finally!" Sparx complained flying up to Hunter.

Spyro and Cynder gazed out of a window in front of them astounded of the view of the city.  
"Let's HURRY!" Luke sounded. The group wasted no time in listening at the quintet rushed outside.  
The sound of roaring and battle cries could hear around the city. It was being attacked by Malefor's Army.

"It has begun." Hunter said. Luke felt a huge anger combined with Andraline start surging through him.

"It's not going to last long with me out there. Get ready Malefor's Army, ready or not here comes the Keyblade Master!" Luke intoned.  
Spyro and Cynder were confused.

"How do expect to get over there if you can't fly?" They asked. Hunter already knew the answer.  
Luke summoned forth his keyblade and thrust it into up into the air.

"KeyBoard." He exclaimed. The 2 Dragons looked in amazement as they saw the vehicle come back down. As it came down Luke hopped on the Keyboard and flew off in the middle of the army in order to try to fend off the thousands of Grublins.

"Luke!" Spyro said as he flew off.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle for Warfang

The Key to Dragons Chapter 9

"Luke!" the Purple dragon called out trying to stop him. Spyro looked down and realized nothing was going to change Luke's mind.

Bam! A huge scorching meteor attack came from a catapult from the army. Hunter looked and saw that a huge chunk of a building crashed in between the group. Hunter was now separated from the group.

"Hunter." Spyro said calling out.

"I'm alright but you won't be able to get through this way. Go and find Ignitus." Hunter instructed the trio.

"Okay, good luck." Spyro said back before taking off. The 3 made their way through the city disposing of the occasional grublin along the way. They came up to the outer walls before entering the ramparts. Spyro looked around and saw it was a total war zone there. The moles were sitting and shooting what appeared to be cannons with a Dragon's mouth.

A group of Grublins then appeared and started attacking some of the cannons.

"Help, you protect the cannons. You can't let them destroy them. It's our only defense against the catapults. Spyro and Cynder raced into the fray with claws drawn and ready to pounce. Spyro pounced and crashed down on a Grublin, smashing it into Oblivion. 3 Grublins jumped up to pounce him but Spyro was ready. 

"Thunder!" Spyro exclaimed as several bolts of electricity rocketed from his body.

"Wow! I never have seen you pull that kind of move before. Where'd you learn that from?" Sparx asked.

Spyro laughed and replied. "Luke gave me the idea." He responded.

Cynder was busy holding her own against some enemies. She then jumped back and roared scaring the Grublins into a single stance. All of them stood there paralyzed by the fear. She then jumped lurched forward and unleashed a wind attack.

"Aero!" She exclaimed as the Grublins blew away.

Sparx then looked at her confused.

"What I got the idea from Luke." She commented. Sparx then kept his mouth shut.

The group continued to fend off the Grublins until the cannons had destroyed most of the towers.

"Great Job!" one of the moles exclaimed excited.

"No Problem!" Sparx said trying to take all of the credit. Before Spyro could make a comment he heard a loud horn start blowing off in the distance. Looking he saw that Cheetahs were making there way onto the Battlefield.

"It's about time!" Sparx said as he saw the Village entering.

Hunter saw what was happening as well. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Prowlus standing there.

"FATHER!" he said absolute shock.

"You said the invitation was always open." Prowlus said. Hunter looked in complete happiness as he saw his father.

"We have a friend to help, let's go." He intoned. With that the father and son went off to help Luke as he fought his own in the middle of the enemy army.

"Thunderga!" Luke yelled as he took out 23 more Grublins. He saw a huge group jumping on top of him.

"Reflega!" He intoned. The Grublins bounced off as the Reflega spell blasted them away from him. Luke laughed before continuing to fight.

"Luke!" called out a familiar voice. Luke looked and saw Hunter and Prowlus in the distance. Separating them was about 100 Grublins. They all turned and faced Luke.

"Light!" Luke intoned. His outfit then changed and he was now backing into Limit Form!

"HA!" He yelled as he sped through the enemies with the Sonic Blade attack. Luke cleared out the group and saw Hunter and Prowlus standing next to him.

"No time to talk. Thousands of Grublins on the attack and we got to try to stop them. "Luke said half-panicked.

Hunter and Prowlus didn't even scudder for one second before running into the battle.

Luke looked ahead of him. Scared he knew this fight was all or nothing. Thousands of Grublins were in front of him. The Battle of A Thousand Heartless was nothing compared to this.

"Light!" He yelled unleashing another Sonic Blade. Luke then completed the attack before following with another Limit.

"HA!" he yelled as he charged up energy into one beam. The beam was like Ragnarok's final attack except much more powerful.

"Take this!" Luke yelled unleashing the beam. The bright light then consumed and destroyed about 150 Grublins.

Luke figured if he kept this up it would be easy throughout the rest of the battle. He was wrong though, he just remembered that Limits required MP to use. And with the rate he was using it; He would soon be in an MP Charge. This meant he wouldn't be able to heal himself or use any other magic for a short time.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed in spite of himself. A Grublin brought its hammer down on Luke. Luke parried the attack and counterattacked with his Keyblade.

Luke felt a surge overcome him. He knew from past experience that it was a reaction command.  
Luke then gave in and used the technique called Rising Sun. The attack sends the user flying by and slashing through enemies as you go. It could be used 4 consecutive times in a row with it generally taking out about 5-7 enemies. Luke kept using the technique in combination of his Limits until he went into MP Charge.

Luke then found himself back to back with Prowlus and Hunter.

"So anyone got any ideas?" Hunter asked parrying an enemies attack and slashing it with his own sword.

"Nothing except Fight." Prowlus replied as he cut down 5 Grublins.

Luke then thought to himself as he fought.

"Should I use it?" He kept asking himself. "If I go into Final Form now, it will drain me of all my Drive Power a long time to come. Although I need to take these guys out all at once. The city can't take much more of this. I'm going to do it." 

"You 2." Luke called out to Prowlus and his son.

"Go back to the city and protect everyone there." Luke commanded. "I'm going to destroy this entire army at once."

Hunter and Prowlus half listened before fighting again.

"We can help you." Hunter said. "You can't do this alone." Luke ignored what he said and grabbed both of the 2's shoulders.

"Go!" he exclaimed sending the 2 through a portal of darkness. Prowlus and Hunter reappeared at the Gates where they got up.

A huge circle of Grublins now encased Luke.

"So you want to dance. Okay." He taunted them. Luke jumped up into the air and thrust his arms back.

"Light!" He intoned. Luke then reappeared in his Final Form. He knew that this attack could possibly kill him in the process but didn't give a care except to everyone else's safety. Floating, he held his hands close together and his Keyblades started to orbit him. A light started shining from as he started to power up.

Spyro and Cynder, as well as the Guardians, saw the light in the city.

"What's Luke doing?" Terrador asked Ignitus. Ignitus shrugged as he indicated no.

"Errr! HAAAA!" He screamed. BOOM!

A gigantic explosion engulfed the entire in a blazing fury. The Grublins tried to run but were caught in it.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" Luke finished. The explosion and became blinding as it became an even bigger bomb.

"Luke stop it!" Terrador pleaded as he shielded his eyes. The huge light lasted a couple of seconds longer before it the disappeared. Everyone then looked saw an amazing, yet completely shocking site in front of them.

Sparx flew up and looked over the edge to see how big the explosion.

"HOLY S***!" The dragonfly yelled as he looked in horror at the field.

The entire army that had just been there was now gone. It was obliterated in one attack. A crater could clearly be seen where the person had unleashed the attack was. Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, and Ignitus stood in utter disbelief.

When Luke didn't start responding or getting up, Terrador then immediately panicked.

"Luke can't be dead, is he?" Terrador asked desperately to Ignitus. Ignitus shook his head and turned away. Terrador then took off suddenly off to where Luke was.

"Terrador wait!" Ignitus called out. It was too late though. Terrador had already taken off.

Flying down as fast as he could to see Luke he landed with a loud Thud! He then crouched down and put a paw on Luke's chest.

Luke opened his eyes faintly as he saw the Dragons silent form over him.

"Terrador?" he called out.

The green dragon nodded saying yes. "I'll carry you to the Temple. Then we'll treat your injuries.  
I'm just so glad you're alright." Terrador said happily. Luke then reached out his hand.

"Please." He asked as held out his hands. Terrador picked Luke up and flew back to the Ramparts. He landed on the ground softly and gently as he set Luke down. All of the other Guardians were there as well.

Cyril looked at Luke. "That was a stupid stunt you pulled out there. You could have killed yourself. With you dead how would we deal with the Nobodies?" he said.

"What?" Luke said annoyed giving Cyril a rather scrutinizing look.

"Just call it Cyril's way of giving you a compliment." Volteer butted in before Luke got any madder.

Luke then shrugged it off and looked at Terrador.

"You should rest." He commanded.

"For now it looks like it's over. The entire army has been destroyed." He finished looking over at the field.

Luke felt around in his pocket for an Elixir. "There." He said pulling out the bottle. He then broke the bottle and let the mist soak into him.

Hunter and Prowlus stood atop a wall overlooking the field where the army had once been.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx flew up and landed next to where the duo was. They gazed over for a second before dropping their jaws onto the ground. (not literally)

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID THAT!" Spyro yelled out in utter shock and disbelief.

"The whole armies been destroyed just like that." Cynder said.

"The whole armies been des- Who CARES!" Sparx said.  
"We win and they lose?"

"Luke did that." Hunter explained.

Spyro and Cynder didn't believe their ears.  
"How could Luke possibly do that?" Spyro asked.

Hunter and Prowlus remained silent not answering. Cynder looked up in the distance and saw what they were seeing. Out in the fire from the volcano, tremors started to be felt around the city. Bang! Bang!  
The tremors could be felt closer as they tremors continue.

"What's happening?" Volteer asked. Luke looked closer and saw something approaching.

Sparx shivered in fright at the sight of the approaching monster. Luke recognized the monster from before. It was the monster that they faced on their way to the Valley of Avalar.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a… A big Monster wants to kill you." Sparx cried in fright. The monster then stopped before it started burrowing underground. Hunter got a huge a frightened look on his face as he saw the Golem burrowing into the city. 

Looking down at the gates they saw a bunch of Moles standing there. The ground below them was starting to crumble.

"It's in the Earth beneath us! All of you run! Run!" Cynder warned calling out to the people. The moles just managed to pull out of the courtyard in time before the Golem pulled out of the ground. The Golem then reached forward with its hands and started picking up buildings.

"Why is it doing that?" Luke asked himself. He got his answer as he watched the now picked buildings being used now as limbs for the golem.

Ignitus stood there stern and ready for battle.

"Let's head out!" He commanded taking off into the sky. Cyril and Volteer followed without question. Luke got up to go into battle but Terrador stopped him as he grabbed his arm.

"Hey what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"You should get to shelter. We'll handle this." Terrador commanded. Luke shook his head in disagreement.

"No! I want to help you." He replied. Terrador had a stern look on his face.

Luke gave it knowing he wouldn't persuade the dragon.  
"Alright." He said putting his head down looking at the ground.

"Go get them for me alright!" Luke said. Terrador looked back smiling.

"I'll do that." He said taking off.

Luke then took off and headed for the top of the city.

"Spryo, Cynder. Go find shelter. We'll deal with this." Prowlus said.

"But,"

"No!" Hunter cut Spyro off. "We can't risk losing the only one who can defeat Malefor."

Spyro remained silent as Prowlus and Hunter left the trio.

"What are we going to do?" Cynder asked.

Spyro's face filled with rage as he glared at the Golem who was destroying the city.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you just here Hunter?" The Dragonfly said back.

Spyro turned and looked at his 2 friends.

"We're not leaving, we can stop this!" he exclaimed.

Right after Spyro finished his sentence another person approached them. Spyro turned to his left and saw Luke land on the ground.

"Luke!" Spyro said in surprise.

Luke sighed as he saw the Dragon and the Dragoness.

"Well somebody sure is on time." He complained. Luke shot Sparx a glare.

You might want to watch what you say." Luke threatened as he raised his hand up in a fist with it being on fire.

Luke then stopped as he felt something wrong. A Dark portal then suddenly appeared as well some Nobodies.

A huge Barrier encased the 4 as they got ready for battle.

"Not more of them!" Spyro said as he got into a battle stance.

"Let's make hast e and destroy these guys. Hey Spyro, Cynder, I've got an idea to finish off these Nobodies but it requires your cooperation." He explained as he parried a Dancer's Spinning Kick.

"Alright Cynder, You use the power of your Wind Element in combination of my Aeroga Spell; and Spyro use your Fire Element." Luke said. Spyro and Cynder then understood what Luke was intending to do.

"Okay, Now?" the duo dragons asked.

Luke jumped next to the Dragons. "Now!" He intoned.

Luke raised his keyblade up in the air with Cynder using her Wind. A huge tornado like whirlwind engulfed the 3 as they started the attack.

"Aeroga!" Luke intoned casting his spell. This made the tornado even bigger and faster as it now sucked up the surrounding Nobodies. Spyro then used his Fire and created a Fire Tornado.

Luke and the others kept up the attack until releasing the energy all at once.

"Blazing Wind!" the 3 yelled out as the attack destroyed the Nobodies.

The barrier dissipated and Luke saw they were free again.

Spyro looked ahead of them. "Let's keep going." He said. Luke and Cynder followed with Sparx in tow.

As they walked up the bridge, Cyril came flying down and noticed the Purple Dragon.

"Spyro, this way quickly!" He called out. "Or ignore me at your own peril, whatever." 

Cyril turned and saw that Golem's tail was about hit and take out the bridge Luke and the others were.

Spyro looked and saw the tail coming.

"No!" he cried out. Cyril then rushed forth and unleashed an ice blast from his mouth. This allowed Spyro, Cynder, Luke, and Sparx enough time to get across the bridge in time. Luke looked and noticed that the tail was about to break through the blast.

Luke then remembered his Blizzardga spell!

"BLIZZARDGA!" He yelled. Nothing happened though.

"What?" He said in confusion. Then, it struck Luke as to why he couldn't use magic. He was still in MP Charge from the Limit from earlier.

"Damn it!" he cussed at himself. Cyril looked as if he was about to give out from exhaustion.

Bam! The tail broke through the blast and smashed Cyril through the bridge. The golem then roared in slight pain before continuing on.

"Is everyone okay?" Spyro asked. Sparx fluttered around panicking.

"No, I'm not okay. Didn't you just see what that monster did to Cyril?"

Cynder started taking off up the stairs. "He'll be fine, let's move." She said telling Sparx to hurry up. Sparx looked down to where Cyril had fallen.

"She's right Sparx; Cyril can take a lot more than that. I mean I can. So he should be able to." Luke reassured the Dragonfly. Sparx saw no reason to argue with that logic and started fluttering up the stairs. Spyro stopped though. He looked exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.  
Spyro pulled his head up to Cynder and responded,"I'm just tired is all." Luke pitied the dragon.

Spyro was right about that. See in Kingdom Hearts 2, the action with the Nobodies is much faster paced and nonstop than Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon.

"IT's okay Spyro. Here take this." Luke said as he cast a Cure spell on Spyro. All of Spyro's wounds healed and he instantly shot up off the ground.

Luke was already off barely giving the dragons time to catch up. They arrived at the top of the stairs to see that the entrance in front of them was blocked by fallen wood, concrete, and loose rubble.

Volteer could be seen flying down near them.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there." He said as he flew by. The quartet stopped as they saw Fire like creatures with a mixture of Gambler Nobodies appearing.

Luke then got an idea. "Maybe if I try to summon it I can use it." He thought to himself. Luke then imagined the keyblade he wanted to use in his head being summoned.

Holding out his hand, the Ultima Weapon appeared in his hand.

Sparx looked in surprise at the new and longer keyblade.

"That's new." He commented.

Luke got ready to attack before he felt the air suddenly start feeling up with an electric charge.

Bang! The exit that was once blocked by loose debris and concrete had been blasted out the way by an electrically charged blast. Luke looked in amazement as he saw the Nobodies get blasted into nothingness from the blast. The grublins were destroyed as well but instead left ashes on the ground they were finished off.

Spyro and Cynder looked up to see a Golden scaled Dragon standing there. The 4 raced up to Volteer, narrowly avoiding a huge chunk of building that the Golem sent crashing down towards the group.

"Volteer, please tell me where Terrador is?" Luke pleaded. Volteer looked sternly and didn't respond.

"Now's not the time. Go! You 4 need to take shelter." The Dragon said taking off. Luke watched as Volteer took off to fight the Golem. 4 other Green Dragons passed over head as they flew towards the shelter.

"Let's go." Luke said. The 4 walked up to the highest level of the city and could see the Golem was making its way up the mountain side which Warfang was built on.

"No." Luke said as he saw it completely stop in front of them. The Golem was staring down the group.

"We have to kill that thing now! If we don't stop it then, we're doomed." Luke said.

Spyro and Cynder got into a Battle Position as Luke summoned forth his Ultima Weapon. He got into position as he got ready to fight probably one of the biggest battles he will ever fight. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Destroyer

The Key to Dragons Chapter 10

BAM! The Golem slammed its hand onto the ground as Luke, Cynder, and Spyro jumped out of the way.  
The hand remained there after the attack. Luke looked and remembered the pattern of the golem from earlier.

"Guys! Attack the hand!" Luke intoned. Spyro and Cynder attacked with Ice and Wind while Luke struck with a several hit combo before finishing the attack with a Magna Splash attack. The Golem brought its hand back in pain. Luke could tell it was working. The Golem reared its head back before unleashing a huge fire breath like attack on the trio.

"We're doomed!" Sparx said as the attack was about to be launched. Spyro and Cynder stood in the direct path of the blast.

"REFLEGA!" Luke said as he blocked the attack, jumping in the way of the streaming blast of fire. The fire easily gazed off of the sphere shape shaped shield with no damage done to them. Spryo and Cynder looked astonished at what Luke did.

"Nobody hurts my friends." He said as he dispersed the shield.

The Golem retaliated in a blind fury of rage. It punched again with Luke gracefully dodging it. Laughing to himself, he was making a game out of this.

Continuing on, he waited for the perfect opportunity. Right when the Golem punched he dodged the punch and only to have Cynder and Sparx attack it with Spyro freezing it with Cynder breathing a dark fire on it.

Luke got ready to attack but was stopped when he saw a dragon flying towards the Golem. The dragon was green and Luke knew instantly who it was.

"Terrador!" Luke yelled. The 4 looked as he then started spinning with his wings tucked over his head.

The Golem swiped and missed as it tried to fend off the dragon. BAM! Terrador crashed through the Golem's head and before flying back around strike again. Now flying straight, the Golem launched a huge fiery blast at the Dragon. Taking the blast head on he flew up before losing strength and falling towards the ground.

"Terrador!" Luke cried out in horror as he saw his friend fall.

"NO!" He yelled with tears streaming down his face. Luke looked back as he saw what had just happened.

"No! You were only trying to protect the ones you cared about and you failed. Now if I don't stop it we'll all die! I won't let him hurt anybody else! I.. I feel it slipping! Darkness! Darkness!" He kept repeating that word in his thoughts.

Luke could feel himself changing. He recognized that feeling anywhere. His body was steadily being forced onto all 4's, Black started to overwhelm his body, he steadily became more angry and hateful.

"No, why now! Not Now! Anytime but Now!" he cried.

Spyro and Cynder watched in fear as they saw the transformation taking place. Sparx cowered behind Spyro.

"What's happening to him?" Sparx asked.

Cynder knew exactly what was happening. Luke was being overtaken by Darkness.

"I never knew!" She said quietly.

"DARKNESS!" Luke intoned. He now was on all 4's like an animal. Black covered his entire body, claws extended from his hands, and he was now more nimble than ever before. He had entered Anti-Form.

Although this time it seemed much more powerful than when he did on Fastoon. As a matter of fact it was.

"HRRR!" Anti-Luke said as he charged the Golem. Anti-Luke jumped straight out off of the platform at the Golem. Luke latched onto the Golem's neck. Boom! A huge explosion got unleashed as Luke unleashed a pulsing Dark radiance of energy through the Golem's body. The Golem roared back in pain as it took damage from the attack.

Then before Anti-Luke could see it, the Golem grabbed Luke with its hand and threw him towards Spyro and the others. Luke crashed into the ground and laid there motionless.

"Luke!" Spryo cried as he ran up to him. Looking at him, they 2 dragons saw he was reverted back to normal and unconscious.

Ignitus then came flying down from the sky with fire flying from his mouth as it hit the Golem. The golem then turned as it took the attack. A crack formed on its head as it exposed the darkness emanating from the golem. Ignitus then came flying back around to unleash another attack but the golem was prepared this time.

Reaching out with its hand, it smashed Ignitus with his hand away from it. Ignitus then crashed down and into the city below.

"Ignitus." Spyro said as he saw his friend fall.

"We have to stop it. If we don't do something now it will destroy everything." Spyro said.

"Watch out!" Cynder warned calling out to him. Spyro barely dodged the fist in time with the Golem's hand being lodged into the ground.

Spyro noticed that this was their chance get a direct attack on the golem and finish it off.

"Follow me!" Spyro told Cynder. Doing so the 2 jumped onto the Golem's hand. The Golem then swung its hand up in the air violently with the Dragons on it.

"NOW!" Spyro commanded. The duo jumped up and landed on the upper forearm of the Golem.

Crawling up the arm they saw its other hand reaching for them. "Spyro!" Cynder warned Spyro. Fully aware to the attack, the duo launched themselves into the air out of the Golem's grip. Landing on the head, the Golem now realized what they were trying to do.

Spyro and Cynder jumped off above the head and were now gliding. Spyro and Cynder got into what appeared to be like a nose dive. The two started spinning together with their wings tucked over each other much like Terrador was doing earlier. "Draco Meteor!" The 2 intoned as the crashed towards the Golem. The Golem looked up just in time for the attack to crash into it.

CRASH! The broke straight through its head and brain with ease before breaking up and landing on the ground. They looked up and now saw the Golem was defeated. The Golem roared as it was now fatally wounded and dying.

"Grrrha!" The Golem roared. It then lost its grip and started falling towards the city below.

BANG! The monster hit the ground with an incredible force and stopped in its tracks. It not even moved. Looking down at the broken body. Spyro and Cynder could tell it was finally dead.

Sparx came out of hiding and looked at Spyro.

"YOU DID BROTHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BEAT THAT GIANT FIREY FREAK!" Sparx cheered with an insightful happiness. Cynder gave Sparx an annoyed look.

"I helped too if you don't remember? Tinkerbell!" She said.

Sparx was about to open his mouth to say something but stopped as he heard a restless groan.

"Uh…" said a voice coming from behind the trio. Noticing his presence, Spyro turned around and saw that Luke was the one who had barked out of pain. Luke struggled as he got up before collapsing again to his knees.

"You okay?" Cynder asked as she rushed to Luke's side. Luke nodded his head back replying yes. The dragoness and dragon help Luke to his feet and helped him walk a little bit. Luke could tell by the way he was, he probably had some broken bones, a couple of bruised ribs, and maybe even a concussion. Although it didn't bother him to much since he could heal himself partially with a Potion.

"Sparx, reach into my back pocket and pull out a green bottle would you?" he asked. The dragonfly did as instructed and came flying out with a green bottle in his grasp.

"Here." He said letting Luke take grip of it. Luke took the Potion and threw it over his head. The mist descended down upon him before completely absorbing into his skin. Luke could feel the broken bones and ribs mending in his body. After healing the most serious injuries, Luke shifted his gaze to Spyro.

"You 3 did great." Luke said commending Spyro and Cynder's efforts. Luke heard the sound of wings beating. He could tell that one of dragons was awoken.

The quartet turned and could see that Ignitus was the one who was coming by. Spyro and the others walked up and saw the crimson scaled dragon.

"Ignitus." Spyro said with happiness as he lock sights with his friend. Spyro's eyes then started to get a little teary. After all, this had been the first time the 2 had seen each other in over 3 years.

Ignitus looked at Spyro with pride. "Young dragon, you never cease to amaze me." Spyro ran up to Ignitus and jumped into his grip. The 2 were holding each other tight. Spyro felt like he was hugging his father.

"We never lost hope that you would return. Ignitus made sure of that." Terrador said as he landed. Luke then looked at Terrador. He was relieved and happy at the same time.

"Terrador, you're okay. I was scared that you were dead." Luke said running up to the Earth Gaurdian.

"Terrador." He said hugging the closest friend he had at the time. Terrador returned the hug by putting a hand around him.

"Did you really think that would be killed that easily?" Terrador asked.

Luke smiled and savored the moment. Terrador was looking out for him like a big brother would. The 2 were very close.

Spyro and Ignitus then separated and Spyro looked down at the ground in shame.

"I should have come back sooner, I let you all down." He said as he blamed himself.

Ignitus looked down and put a paw on the dragon.

"Spyro, you've done more than what could be expected of a dragon your age." He said.

Spyro looked back up as looked cheered up a little bit.

"What matter's now is that you are here? And what's more is that you returned with your companions."

"Well it's not like I had much a choice in the matter." Cynder said coming up next to Spyro. "Seeing how we're stuck together."

"Well did you get Luke to try to-"

"I already tried that and the Keyblade wasn't able to unlock it. The force that's holding that lock is made out of pure Darkness." Luke said.

"Mason what do you make of this?" Ignitus asked a leading mole engineer.

The mole walked up to the necklace and inspected it. He touched it before looking at Ignitus.

"Never have I seen such a thing..." He said astonished. "It has the mark of evil."  
"Likely crafted by Malefor himself." Ignitus concluded.

Luke laughed some to himself before explaining.

"Precisely Ignitus. It was and can only be unlocked by the Dark Master or one other thing that I have as it appears to be." Luke said.

"So you can remove it!" Cynder said with excitement.

Luke then shook his in a low regretful fashion.

"I could remove using the X-Blade but, the risk of doing so with the Keyblade powerful enough to unlock Kingdom Hearts could be too great. If it went to out of control, it could possibly kill you and Spyro." Luke said in disappointment.

"How can we be made to fight like this?" Spyro asked.

Luke then rebuked, "You 2 pulled off some cool moves with the combination of that necklace bounding you 2 together. In fact I think they're endless possibilities to the amount of Limit Breaks you 2 could perform with that."

"Luke's right you 2; you have done well thus far despite this. Do not view this chain as a hindrance, but as a reminder of the bond you 2 now share. Your destinies as well as Luke's are now intertwined, and that thought is a hopeful one." Ignitus said. Spyro, Cynder looked at each smiling before looking back at Luke.

Sparx floated next to Ignitus with his arms crossed. Ignitus looked at the small dragonfly and smiled.

Later that evening….

Spryo, Cynder, Luke, Hunter, Prowlus, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, and other citizens were walking along the path to the temple to get ready to for Tomorrow.

"Momentum has swung to our side Ignitus. Perhaps this victory has marked a turning point in this war." Terrador said the Fire Gaurdian. Ignitus looked at Terrador.

"I'd like to believe that." He said uneasily.

Luke had a lot of thoughts racing through his head at the moment. Most importantly of all, Organization XIII.

"I forgot to tell you this earlier Ignitus. But what I've feared has just been confirmed to be true." Luke said to Ignitus.

Ignitus shrugged and looked at Luke with concerned. "The Organization is back and they're working with The Dark Master." Luke said.

Then before Ignitus could answer, a huge dark mist appeared in front of the group. The head of what appeared to be a dragon was in the mist. It was dark and by what Luke could tell evil. Luke had never seen him before but instantly knew who that was.

"Citizens of Warfang Congratulations!" said a Dark demonic sounding voice. "You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the destroyer, and the end of the world."

"Malefor." Ignitus said shocked.

Luke was glaring down the face. "Now that just leaves…"

"You called for us." Said a faint voice in the distance.

"Look! Up there!" Cynder said pointing to the rooftop ahead of them.

Everybody looked up and saw a dark figure in a black cloak standing there. "It's him!" Luke said recognizing the Organization's Leader.

The figure raised its hands up in the air and 11 other dark portals appeared and revealed the 11 black coats.

Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Hunter, Prowlus, and Terrador all looked in utter shock.

Luke glared them down with hatred.

"Luke is that?" Sparx asked. Luke turned his head nodding before looking back up.

"Organization XIII!" Luke yelled out. "Why are you working with the Dark Master when your goal to get your hearts is complete?" Luke demanded.

"Oh my, I thought we could be friends." The voice said.

"Can it Xemnas, I don't take to the sides of the antagonists really easily." Luke intoned.

"Either way, you all are going to witness the birth of a new world. With this one's destruction. Just try and stop it." said another voice that sounded more surfer dude than the other one before. The group of black coats then disappeared with The Dark Master Shadow as well. The ground started shaking and Luke could barely keep his balance.

"Let's go to the ramparts! Quickly!" Terrador ordered. Luke tried getting up and saw a chunk of building falling towards him.

"NO!" he said in fear. Closing his eyes and expecting to die, he saw that he was in fact being carried by Terrador in his tight grip.

"Thank you Terrador!" he said to the elder.

"I don't think I could stand to live with myself if I ever saw you get killed. You're like my son after all." Terrador replied.

The Earth Gaurdian landed at the Ramparts with Luke in his hold. Luke was on Terrador's back riding as he looked out at the Volcano in the distance. The Volcano was erupting with intense fury and rage. There was a huge belt of fire surrounding the erupting Volcano like a shield. Then as it seemed to die some, a huge creature could be seen crawling out of it.

"By our ancestors, what is that?" Ignitus said in shock. Luke shook in fear but didn't show.

"Out of all the monsters I have ever fought, that is even bigger than that torrent I fought in Axiom City on Planet Terachnos." Luke said to himself under his breath.

"The Destroyer has commenced its journey to form the ring of annihilation. Once complete, the Belt of Fire will spread across the surface of this world, completely destroying everything in the process. There will be no escape."

"The Destroyer, but that's impossible." Terrador said uneasily. Luke shivered at the sight of it. Of course he had the keyblade but, he was nothing in size compared to the destroyer.

"Ignitus, I don't understand." Spyro said looking at Ignitus.

"The ancients believe that the Destroyer brings about a new world."

"See that doesn't sound so bad, right?" Sparx asked Ignitus.

"By issuing its destruction." Ignitus finished.

"Oh."

Terrador was having a hard time tracking the creature with his vision. "The Beast moves to quickly, to set out in pursuit would be useless." Terrador said.

"Then we shall wait for it to come back and intercept it before it completes it circles. We must pass underground without Malefor knowing the city has been left unguarded. Besides it's our only hope of getting into position in time." Ignitus explained.

"You got that everyone. We will depart for the tunnel tomorrow morning, at the brink of dawn. For right now, you all need some well deserved rest in order to prepare for battle tomorrow."

"Understood." Cynder and Spyro said back.

Back at the Temple that night….

Luke lay down in Terrador's room next to him.

"That was quite the battle today wasn't it?" Luke said to the Green Dragon. Terrador curled up around Luke.

"It was quite a battle. I'm proud of you Luke. You did a great job completing your quest." Terrador encouraged him. Luke took it in and thanked him.

"It wasn't just me that did it all. Spyro and Cynder were the ones that deserve the spotlight." He said back.

"Either I'm just glad to be near you again, son. I'm glad I got to meet you Luke. You taught me what it feels like to have a child. I've never been the same after I met you. And, I love you son."

Luke felt easy. He now had 3 caring and loving fathers. Alister, his birth father, and Terrador. Of course it didn't matter to him. He had family here too and he took pride in that.

"I love you too Dad." He said back.

"Goodnight." Luke said.

"Goodnight little one." Terrador said.

Luke fell asleep easily under the wing of Terrador that night. Although he was going to meet somebody in his dreams that he probably never would expect to find.


	11. Chapter 11 True Destinies Await

The Key to Dragons Chapter 11

"Gah!" Luke gasped as he awoke to a loud thud. Luke saw that the thud came from another Dragon that was on the ground next to him.

"Spyro." He called out to the purple dragon. Luke saw him wake up and proceeded to ask him a question.

"Spyro are you okay?" He asked concerned for his friend's safety. Spyro saw Cynder on the ground and helped her up. After everybody was up and recovered from that fall they looked around at the landscape. Gazing upon the unfamiliar setting they saw it was completely dark and empty. Luke then looked at the ground and saw they were standing on some kind of Glass Panel. It had the picture of a character that Luke recognized from Birth by Sleep. Luke decided to keep that to himself.

"So we are at the Station of Awakening." Luke said pointing it out to the 2. The 2 looked at each other confused and stopped before looking at Luke again.

A faint light then appeared behind Luke. "Keyblade Master." The light said faintly. Luke noticed the light and approached it. Luke didn't recognize the voice but he knew that something was up.

Just as he approached it another light appeared as well. The trio looked confusingly at the lights. The lights then took the shape of 2 people. One of the people was The Chronicler and the other was someone Luke had seen but never met before.

He wore a white, red lined jacket like shirt that seemed to have a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored. Underneath his haori, he was wearing a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also had a jagged scar over his right eye and on his left cheek. He wore pieces of armor in which in his case were gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covered his abdomen. His black hair was tied into a short topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also had a short, triangular soul goatee and a mustache.

Luke knew him as Master Eraqus, from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. He didn't know whether to address him as his formal name or not, so he just remained quiet. Spyro and Cynder looked amazed and surprised at the other human since they haven't met humans before in their lives, aside Luke.

"Why are we here?" Spyro asked.

Luke looked boldly at the figure before asking a question. "How are you still alive?" Luke asked.

Master Eraqus smiled. "You already know that answer Luke." He said back. Luke then thought and remembered. "Your heart remains inside Terra. Although Terra and Master Xehanort now share the same body with Xemnas's conscious in control. How come that Xemnas has got his heart back but he can't remember.

"Because his memories lay dormant inside him." Eraqus stated. Luke then realized what he meant. "The fight that Aqua and Terranort had made him forget about his true memories right?" He asked in wonder. Eraqus nodded confirming that.

"Nothing is ever truly forgotten because the memories are still in your heart."

"Well you know what I mean by that." Luke said to him.

"I have another question as well." Eraqus nodded saying he could proceed.

"It's just why do I have to be the one with the X-Blade? You know full well the case of what happened with Vanitas and the X-Blade." Luke stated.

"Yes, that is right. The X-Blade is the ultimate keyblade and not ever meant to be used. Although you have proven more than once that you have the good intentions of using it. The choice of how you use it is yours to make. It is like the case of Ven and Vanitas since the 2 combined to make it. The main difference is that you, the good guy, were the chosen winner of the blade and obtained it. I think it's in good hands." Luke nodded somewhat agreeing. He held his hand up across chest and made a vow.

"I promise to only use the X-Blade for good intentions and no evil purposes." He said.

"So we can go now right?" Luke asked sheepishly. Spyro and Cynder shot him a threatening glare for that as they thought it disrespected the Chronicler.

"That's not the only reason you're here. Spyro, Cynder, Luke. You 3 have a deep darkness coursing inside you."

"Spyro, you know full well the extent your darkness did from your previous endeavors with the King of the Apes. Cynder, your darkness full well is what caused Malefor to be able to control you. Luke, your darkness was experienced firsthand with the battle against the golem. Before you can even contemplate taking on the Dark Master, you must first conquer own darkness. If you don't, the Dark Master will just as easily use that power against you and gain control over you." The Chronicler finished. Luke, Spyro, and Cynder all looked at each other uneasily.

"Now go!" Eraqus intoned. 3 portals of Darkness appeared at the trio's feet. They struggled to get out of the portal but to no avail. Luke got up and shifted his gaze to his surroundings. He saw that he was another platform. He saw that this design was different in nature. The picture on it was of him and a Dark counterpart of him. He saw that the dark part of him grasping him on the chest. He was strangling him.

That in itself sent a chill down his spine. "Creepy." He commented shuddering off the thought. He looked up and saw something that made him stir even more. Up above him and floating was a creature. He recognized it as an Anti-Form version of somebody. He wasn't sure of whether it was him or not but he knew this wasn't good.

"You're not me are you?" he asked the dark form. Luke tried to summon forth his keyblade but nothing came. "What?" he said in confusion. The Dark Luke charged and attacked Luke with his claws binding him to the ground.

"Thunder!" Luke called out for a spell but to no success. Luke cringed in absolute fear and shock. Tears made their way down his face as he did. "Alister, Terrador. I wish you 2 were here." He cried in his mind. Luke then remembered that they couldn't save him now. He had to face his own darkness alone.

"No!" He cried out as the claws made their way to finish him off. Luke no longer feared the darkness.

"I won't fear the darkness. You can't finish me because you are me!" He announced.

The Anti-Luke released his grip on Luke and strayed back. The creature knelt back and Luke could tell it was listening. "I'm the one who's in control. Not you. Not Darkside. So get out." He said threateningly.

The Anti-Luke disappeared into the darkness leaving him alone. Luke closed his eyes as he knew he what he had just accomplished. He had just conquered his fear of his own darkness.

"I did it." he said in relief as he saw a bright light blind him.

…

"Gah!" he said in sudden surprise as he woke up. Luke looked around and saw that it was almost dawn.

"Have a rough dream son?" Terrador asked concerned for him.

"I just had a vision is all." Luke said back. Terrador looked with interest. "I did it Terrador; I conquered my fear of the darkness." He exclaimed.

"Who did you see in your vision?" Terrador asked. Luke looked up at him.

"The Chronicler." Luke stated back. Terrador was then more intrigued.

"Like I said before, The Chronicler helped Spyro, Cynder, and me get over our fears of the darkness in our hearts."

Terrador looked at Luke playfully. "I would imagine so." He said picking up Luke and letting him ride on his back.

"Where are we…? What are you doing?" He asked. "Just letting you wake up some more." Terrador said back. Luke laughed and decided to continue enjoying the moment they were having.

The whole group got ready and headed to the eastern most point of the city. Mason stepped forward and offered an explanation. "These doors were built as an exit to our city, not for going back in. They have to be opened from the inside because of the lock." He finished turning to the Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Luke.

Immediately they knew what was about to happen.

"Luke would you do the honors?" Ignitus asked Luke. Luke nodded and summoned forth his Oathkeeper Keyblade. He pointed the blade's end at the door and a light shot forth from it. The light beam hit the door and the sound of what sounded like a lock undoing itself could be heard. After the beam disappeared, the doors swung right open to reveal the underground passage. Mason was all freaking jaw dropped. The others weren't surprised because they knew this was one of the useful side abilities of a keyblade.

"You should get used to seeing those kinds of things, Mason. You'll be seeing a lot more things like it to come in the near future. " Luke laughed.

"Good job Luke. That was an astounding performance." Terrador said. Luke smiled back as he accepted the praise from his dragon of a father figure.

"I'll assemble the troops." Ignitus said walking off.

After a short while everyone was at the tunnel and walking through it.

Luke was riding on top of Terrador's back again. He was resting and loved how nice Terrador was to let him do so. "Terrador. I mean dad." Luke called out the Earth Dragon. Terrador laughed some before answering. "What is it that you need Luke?" He asked in a soft gentle manner. "Do you think that you'll want to meet other father, Alister?" He asked. Terrador smiled. "I'm sure I would like to." He replied. Luke took a happy smile on his face as well before almost falling asleep.

Hunter and Prowlus were walking next to each other. Prowlus and his son were enjoying each other's company. "Do you think mother would be happy for me?" Hunter asked his father. Prowlus chuckled before slowly smiling at his son.

"I know that she would son. I know that because I'm just as happy for you as she would be." He said back. Hunter and his father enjoyed that. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you in the Valley." He said sympathetically. Hunter could tell his father meant it. "I will always forgive you father." He said. The 2 were happy to be together. They were family after all.

"We are getting closer." Ignitus stated as he looked at Spyro who was walking right next to him. The duo continued walking together until Ignitus called out to Spyro.

"I know what you are thinking Spyro." Ignitus said in a soft and sweet voice. "Have no worries young dragon; we'll make it through this." He said.

Spyro looked down at the ground in despair. "I don't understand. Malefor is about to destroy everything along with these Organization XIII guys. Yet you seem so calm."

"I wouldn't imagine Malefor would expend all this effort to destroy everything if he didn't feel threatened."

"But why should he? I mean they're so many of those powerful Organization people too and they seem pretty dangerous too." Spyro questioned.

"Throughout our history there have been only 2 purple dragons. Like Malefor, your powers go far beyond what you might imagine. He knows this. Malefor could have accomplished anything but instead chose evil. And the world has been spiraling in chaos ever since. Your existence is nature's way of balancing itself."

"But the ancestor's thought Malefor was going to be different. They believed in him and look what happened."

"Malefor draws his powers from destruction and darkness. Destruction and Darkness are the only way he knows."

"Why should I be any different?" Spyro asked.

"Because I know, because I know your heart wouldn't allow it." He reassured him.

"The Heart is the most powerful thing a person has. If your heart won't allow something to happen, then it won't. The Heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in; but I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out. Darkness isn't something bad to be feared. In fact we couldn't even exist without it. That's because Darkness is half of everything." Luke said.

"Light and Darkness can't exist without one another?" Ignitus asked.

Luke nodded back. "Light and Darkness are completely separate from good and evil. It all depends on the wielder's decision on how they use the power of it." He explained.

"Here we are." Ignitus said as the whole entire group approached the exit. Luke gazed and saw the huge vast landscape of the Dragon Realms. "I never knew how beautiful this world was." He commented.

Sparx looked at the Monster in the distance.

"Whoa… Gotcha, gotcha, err, gotcha, gotcha… Take That! Squishy, squishy…" He said pretending to fight The Destroyer.

"Oh keep it up Sparx… I think it's working" Cynder said sarcastically.

"If you think you're so tough fighting from this far then why don't you take the Destroyer on by yourself, Sparx." Luke said. Cynder and Luke both laughed.

"Sparx now isn't the time." Spyro said. Sparx crossed his arms reluctantly agreeing.

"How long do you think before it completes the belt of fire?" Terrador asked.

"We might have until midday. Maybe less at the speed it's going now." Ignitus said.

Cyril was busy thinking to her. She examined the canyon with her sight until she looked at Spyro.

"Spyro, how deep do you think that canyon is?" She asked.

"I don't know, what are you getting at?" He asked wonderingly. Spyro then looked over at the dam and his eyes widened. "Cynder you're a genius." Spyro praised her. "I have my moments." She bragged.

"Ignitus can you stall it long enough to allow us to open the flood gate?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus shook his head understanding what Spyro was going for.

"That may work." Terrador said.

"Listen to me! We must prevent that monster from escaping the canyon at all cost. Every second counts." Ignitus announced to the soldiers.

"The rest is up to you." Ignitus told them. Spyro and Cynder listened to Ignitus and took off.

"You heard the dragon, let's move!" Terrador said walking forward. Luke summoned forth his Ultima Weapon and raised it in the air. The moles and the cheetahs took off on foot while the Dragons took the air. Terrador turned to Luke before taking off.

"Let's go!" He told Luke. Luke took off as well by scaling the cliff into the canyon below. Running down the canyon he headed towards the Golem's feet to hopefully inflict some damage.

Crash! A huge block of ice hit the ground right in front of Luke. Luke barely avoided before wondering where it came from. Luke then realized that the only enemy who could use ice like that was someone familiar to him.

Suspecting it to him he got into a battle stance. Then as he continued, 5 Dark Portals appeared in front of him. Luke was surprised at the number of members that were appearing at once.

4 Dark Coats stepped out of the portals. Luke knew exactly who all of them were.

"No Fucking Fair! 5 on 1 just isn't right." He proclaimed.

The hoods of the people then were thrown off to reveal Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Axel, and Larxene.

"We're here to make sure that you don't complete your plan and eliminate the keyblade master. Xemnas has ordered that we show no mercy to you and to not take any chances. He ordered that multiple members be sent out to destroy you." Vexen stated as he brought out his Frozen Pride Shield. Luke looked in fear.

"This is going to be fun, not every day I get ordered to beat the shit out of a kid! Fun, Fun, Fun, Fun, Fun!" Larxene said summoning her knives.

"The sooner we finish the sooner the Superior will be pleased." Lexeaus said getting into a battle stance.

"It's the orders that I must follow. I'm going to be the one who finishes you off. Got it memorized?" He taunted summoning forth his Chakrams.

All 4 Organization XIII members were prepared and ready to strike. Scared that he was going to die, Luke uneasily faced them. "I'm alone now." He said to himself.

"You're not alone." Terrador said as he landed next to Luke. Luke looked in utter surprise. "Terrador." He said in a state of relief.

"Honorable fighters would never outnumber an opponent." Another voice spoke as it got closer. Luke saw that it was the Ice Guardian Cyril. The other 2 Guardians landed next to him as well. They all looked at him.

"Thanks, all of you." Luke said. "We are your family now Luke. Every single one of us so it's only fair that we help a family member in need."

"It's true. You may be an annoying one but I still care about you." Cyril stated.

"The life of you and Spyro is meant to be closely guarded." Volteer said. Luke thanked the guardians. Turning around he faced his enemies.

"Oh so you bring out the Dragons. How is that fair?" Vexen stated.

Luke and the others got into battle stances as well as the X-Nobodies.

"It's over!" He yelled charging at Xaldin. Lexeaus and Terrador clashed with colossal power and strength. Larxene and Volteer exchanged lightning attacks fast and swiftly while avoiding the others attack. Cyril and Vexen had a steady stream of ice pouring at one another. Axel and Ignitus had at it with Axel landing a cut on Ignitus's front foreleg.

"Winds of Darkness!" Xaldin said calling a wind up over him. Six tornadoes appeared around him before revealing 6 silver lances. 3 of them were caught in his hands while the others were held by the power of his wind. Luke thought to himself for a second. He was taking on The Whirlwind Lancer, his least favorite member to fight ever.

Luke jumped back as he remembered the barrier that surrounded the nobody. He reared himself to get ready for the attack. Xaldin attacked with Luke blocking it fairly easily. Xaldin was caught off guard and recovered from the recoil. Taking this open chance, he rushed up to him and learned the Jump Reaction Command as much as he could. He was able to memorize up to 4 Jump RC's. Doing a Quick Run backward to get away from him. He jumped up in the air and crashed down on Xaldin. He repeated this until his Jump RC's were out.

"Wind." Xaldin said as he summoned forth the wind. Xaldin disappeared and kept damaging Luke as he teleporting around Luke. Getting thrown back he hit the ground hard. "OW!" He yelled in pain. Luke saw a knife flying towards him as well as a chakrams. "REFLEGA!" He intoned deflecting the attacks.

Volteer and Cyril were being pitted together as they tried to overcome the Power of The Savage Nymph. Volteer took to the air and unleashed a huge lightning attack on Larxene. Cyril and Vexen unleashed a huge blast of ice at each other. The blast was evenly matched as they fought. "This is impossible." Volteer said as he got struck by Larxene's lightening. Larxene then split into 2 people as she flew towards Volteer.

"Lightening!" she intoned striking Volteer in the back. Cyril tail whipped Vexen and knocked him up against a cliff. Ignitus and Terrador narrowly evaded Axel's chakrams before counterattacking. Ignitus unleashed a huge stream of fire. Terrador slammed his tail into the ground unearthing some rocks and sent them crashing towards Lexeaus. Lexeaus threw his Skysplitter up into the air before catching it and slamming it up into the ground. Rocks came up from the ground and blocked the attack.

"Magna Splash!" Luke intoned as he completed his aerial combo on Xaldin. Xaldin then teleported to the far end of the canyon. His lances then came together and took the shape of a dragon. Flying around on it, he aimed it straight at Luke. "Beware the face of despair!" He yelled unleashing the wind attack. "Reflega!" Luke yelled to bring up the shield. Nothing happened though.

The blast of wind collided and hit Luke head on doing some major damage and sent him flying into the ground.

"Pathetic." Xaldin said slowly gliding towards the ground. Luke tried to get up and felt that he was badly injured.

Lexeaus looked at the Earth Gaurdian sternly. He thrust his arms back as he unleashed a huge powerful aura around him. He was fully powering up. "Err…. You're not worth my time!" Lexeaus yelled jumping up and slamming his weapon into the ground full force. Rocks were thrown upright into the air and crashed against Terrador and Ignitus sending them toward the weakened Keyblade Master.

Volteer and Cyril were not doing well either. Larxene jumped up into the air and threw her Kunai(knives) up into the air. They started to orbit her and emitted electricity. They spun around her and she unleashed a huge thunderstorm of lightning bolts, making them fly all over the place.

"Uh…" Cyril groaned as he struck with multiple attacks of electricity. Vexen summoned forth 3 blocks of ice. They floated in midair and orbited around him. "Blizzard Fury!" He yelled using his hand to command the ice.

The ice blocks flew towards Volteer and struck him multiple times before sending him crashing to the ground next to Cyril. The group was now all beat up and almost defeated.

Luke opened his eyes and saw all of the Guardians on the ground injured. Luke reached into his jacket pocket and saw that he only had 1 Mega Potion and 3 Potions.

"This is only needed as a last resort. The way I see it now we need it more than ever." He said throwing the Mega Potion in the air. The bottle dispersed and released a green aura. It partially healed the group to the point that they could stand up.

"Thank you." Terrador said standing up. The other elders got up slowly.

"Even with our combined might we still couldn't defeat them." Cyril said.

"All of the odds are stacked against us." Volteer inquired.

"We can't lose now. We have to provide some more time for Spyro and Cynder." Ignitus said.

Luke and the Guardians were in a huge fix. Luke searched his thoughts for an idea. He thought about Final Form but that was out of the question. He was dead out of Drive Power and the others were too weak to be able to supply all of the power for it by themselves.

"Damn it!" He said punching the ground.

Luke then remembered the Limit Breaks from 358/2 Days.

"Maybe if we combine our powers we can perform a Limit Break powerful enough to defeat them."

Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Ignitus made no objections and instantly agreed since they had no time to waste.

"Alright we'll do it." Ignitus stated. The 5 lined up and got ready to attack. Luke had an idea but wasn't completely sure if it would work.

Luke raised his keyblade in the direction of the Organization members.

"What's that punk doing now?" Larxene sneered. Volteer started emitting several flashes of electricity. Terrador started to glow a light green aura. Ignitus had a fire surrounding him and the air started getting freezing around Cyril.

"Take this!" Luke intoned.

A halo surrounded the keyblade as it started to glow. Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity started to envelope. Luke felt the power surging throw him and lunged forward. Luke felt great speed the power of electricity was inside him.

"Huh?" Vexen said confused as a circle enveloped the five. Luke appeared in front of them at point blank range. "Elemental Fury!" He yelled attacking unleashing a huge stream of energy.  
Axel, Larxene, Lexeaus, Xaldin, and Vexen were tossed back by the blast and hit the Cliffside heavily before smashing into the ground.

The power from Luke faded and the Guardians returned to normal.

"That was some attack." Vexen said. Larxene got up and rubbed off her cloak. "It's too bad that we haven't been defeated. Lexeaus looked quietly. "Let's pull out of here. Are job is done and we have further part to play. Xaldin remained quiet too and disappeared. All of them disappeared before long.

Luke looked at the group before hitting the ground panting. The dam by now was falling apart and breaking. Terrador and the others took to the air with Luke in Terrador's grip. The Earth Dragon landed with Luke in his arms. Luke felt the warm presence of the Gaurdian gleaming over him. For the moment, he felt safe. Just then, water started crashing down through the canyon. It was enormous in size of how much water was being sent through the gorge. The Destroyer had no chance but to slow down in this huge river of water. The giant was being stopped.

Luke healed himself while riding the Golem and got ready by summoning forth his keyblade. Terrador looked at Luke strongly.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Luke fell backwards off of Terrador's back and was caught by his keyblade Rider. He glided up and stopped next to the dragon.  
"Yes sir." He responded.

Spryo and Cynder were flying next to him.

"Now's our chance, attack the Destroyer!" Ignitus announced. Luke nodded at Spyro and Cynder and they nodded back at him. The trio dove down towards the Destroyer and assaulted the beast.

"This is it!" Spyro announced.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth of Malefor

The Key to Dragons Chapter 12

Spyro and Cynder flew towards The Destroyer in a huge arch. Luke examined and saw 12 groups of crystals on the located all over the legs of the golem. He also saw that there were ledges atop it all.

"Spyro, Cynder. Those crystals." He commanded. A dark corridor then appeared in front of Luke. Luke could see it was another member of the Organization. Luke stopped his keyblade rider and watched the person leave the portal. The person had a long and spiked up rocker hairstyle.

He was hovering on a platform of water. "I can't believe they picked me to be the one to fight this guy. Especially after he beat Axel, Larxene, Lexeaus, Vexen, and Xaldin all at once." He stated. Spyro and Cynder looked at Luke. "I'm guessing you want us to take care of the crystals while you handle rocker punk?" Cynder asked. Luke raised his hand and waved it saying yes.

Spyro and Cynder took off instantly. Luke looked at the rocker boldly.

Demyx stroked his hair. "Wimp!" He taunted Demyx. Demyx jumped slightly and panted some. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He said waving his finger.

Luke got into a battle stance.

Demyx jumped some more. He turned around then gazed back at Luke.

"Silence you meddling kid." He threatened. Water surrounded Demyx as a light spread across the air to reveal a flat plane. It was made out of a forcefield like with Luke's final encounter with the Twilight Thorn. Luke transmutated his keyblade back into the Ultima Weapon as he landed on the invisible surface.

Demyx raised his hand up into the air again. Water started collecting right in his hand as he conversed it into a huge ball before turning it into his Sitar. The rockstar turned his sitar and held it like he was about to play.

"Dance, Water, Dance!" He yelled as he started playing his instrument. As he did water clones of started appearing around Luke. Luke used a simple strike on one of the forms and it turned into the shape of a musical note. Feeling a Reaction Command overcome him, he grabbed the form and swung it around destroying many of the forms. The form then flew out of his hand and continued spinning in the air drawing many of the clones towards it and destroying those as well.

Luke repeated this process until he destroyed 50 forms. Demyx thrust his sitar up in the air and columns of water surrounded Luke. Luke deflected the attacks with Reflega and got a 4 hit combo on Demyx. Demyx propelled himself forward with the columns of water and Luke dodged it. "Water!" He intoned calling a rain of bubbles down on Luke. Luke used Quick Run to get out the way and stood there. Demyx started strumming and walking forward with a row of columns of water flying up as he walked.  
"Thunder!" Luke intoned raising his keyblade up into the air. A single powerful Lightning bolt struck Demyx squarely in the head and Luke ran up and smashed Demyx backwards with an Explosion attack. The Rocker jumped back and started strumming hard. He started turning and jumping summoning forth columns of water left and right.

"C'mon get to the beat!" he yelled as he continued the combo.

"Reflega! Defend! Ha! Another Spell! Blocked! Not Hurting! Oww! Not really." Luke said as he blocked every single water attack with his Reflega spells. All of the power that had been absorbed into the barrier was incredible from all of the attacks and about to be released at once.

"Take this!" Luke yelled letting the barrier explode outward in a huge bomb. Demyx got sent skyward before hitting the ground with an insane crash. Hitting the barrier it was starting to break. Luke summoned forth his keyblade Rider and hovered in the air.

Demyx sat up and stood feeling his head. His sitar was dismissed and he tried to recover from the huge fall, unaware of the breaking barrier.  
Luke immediately noticed that Demyx was going to die if he didn't do something quick. The glass broke and Demyx started falling.

"NO!" He screamed as he fell. Luke flew as fast as he could on his board and caught Demyx by the hand.

"What are you? What are you doing?" He demanded. Luke barely managed to land on the edge of the canyon with a horrible impact.  
"Saving your ass." He said getting up from off the ground. Demyx looked in mere utter shock at what he just heard.

"But after all that-"He said. Luke smiled at him happily. "Hey, not even you deserved to suffer such a horrible death like that." He said back. "You know, you don't have to stay with the Organization. You can do whatever you want and well. I wouldn't mind if you came with us." Luke said holding out his hand and helping up Demyx.

"You sure?" Demyx said still in confusion. "I've been thinking of leaving the organization for some time now. I'm too scared to confront Xemnas though. He's a freak."

Luke was surprised at the revelation. "Well from now on you're officially a free guy." He said. "I'd like to be your friend if that's okay?" Luke finished as he held out his hand.

Demyx held his hand out as well. "I'd love to." He said back. The 2 shook hands and Demyx stood there as he saw the Destroyer.

"So where are you going to go?" Luke asked Demyx. Demyx gave Luke a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm going to go home if I can. Good luck on trying to take down The Destroyer." He said. Luke nodded.

"Thanks." He said taking off on his Keyboard. Luke then continued flying towards the top of the Destroyer. He saw that Spyro and Cynder had just started working on their 11th crystal.

"Luke!" Spyro called out to him as he landed and brandished his Ultima weapon. A group of 5 Berserkers and 2 Dancers appeared.

Luke pulled out his keyblade and got into his battle stance. "I need to make quick work of these guys. The Destroyer will be at the Ring of Fire soon and I don't want it to complete the circle." He thought to himself. The Dancers unleashed a spinning kick as they approached Luke. Luke floated in the air for a second above the Dancers to dodge their attack. "Take this!" He yelled as he came colliding with the ground and struck down 1 Dancer. The other Dancer grabbed Luke and threw him before he had a chance to recoil from the attack. "Gather!" He said drawing together the Nobodies.

Luke then felt the ground beneath him start to rumble. "What's going on?" he asked himself. Crack! Part of the ground broke up as Lava started to erupt next to Luke. Luke then realized that he was standing on a lava geyser.

Luke jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the eruption. The boiling hot lava engulfed the Nobodies and destroyed them instantly. "Wow that was lucky." He said. He then turned and got on his Keyblade Rider. Taking off he met back up with Spyro and Cynder in the air.

"You 2 destroy the crystals?" He asked the duo.

The 2 nodded their heads no. "We destroyed every one of the crystals on the outside of it. The only one now left over is the heart of the Destroyer itself." Cynder explained. Luke chuckled some upon hearing this.

"What's so funny?" Spyro asked.

"Heh, Heart." He laughed some more. "Oh that." The purple dragon said realizing what Luke pointed out.

"Let's go." The 2 said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Luke agreed taking off after them. The 3 flew around the Destroyer before finding an entrance in side of it. The trio flew in it seeing tons of Lava Geysers as they towards the heart.

"Spyro, look out!" Luke warned Spyro as he almost got hit by a rock falling towards him. Spyro narrowly avoided it before regaining his form and catching up with Luke and Cynder.

"Thanks." Spyro said flying next to Luke. Luke, Spyro, and Cynder entered a chamber which appeared to be the head of the beast. "Almost there." Spyro told the 2.

Then as he said it flying Creeper Nobodies appeared to attack the trio. Luke was impressed with the Organization so far in this adventure. They played all of their cards right and haven't held back on trying to hinder their enemies.

"I must say the Organization has really done their homework. I can't use the keyblade to fight while it's in Rider form." Luke said.

"That doesn't matter we can still beat them." Spyro encouraged Luke.

The Creepers then disappeared and attacked as swords swinging at the dragons.

"OW!" Cynder cried in pain as she received several blows from the Nobodies' attacks.

"Cynder!" Spyro called out. "Take this!" Spyro yelled unleashing a blast of electricity on the hoard of Nobody's. This attack destroyed about 5 of the Creepers only to make 9 more take its place.

"Stopga!" Luke intoned freezing every single Creeper in time.

"Now's it's my turn!" Cynder said as she got ready to attack. Cynder used her Wind Element and called forth a tornado to attack the Creepers. The tornado roared as it spun and collected the Nobodies in a huge whirling mass. The tornado then exploded in gush of loose wind destroying half of the Creepers. The other half of the Creatures were paralyzed and fell into the lava.

"Wow that was great." Luke and Spyro said surprised at Cynder's powerful attack.

Luke then saw the Hexagonal Forcefield disappear and they continued on. Flying down the chest they avoided a lot of rocks and lava plumes that would often appear.

They made it to the heart just in time to its purple and black layers. Luke made disgust as he saw it. It looked like the charred, burnt up ashes of several years of fireplace wood compacted together into 1 think clump.

"The Heart of the Destroyer." The teen said in a dark tone.

"I don't think we'll be able to destroy it in one run. We must hurry." Luke said informing the 2.

"How do you plan on killing it in one shot?" Cynder asked in wonder. Luke looked at her.

"Both of you place your paws on my hands." Luke instructed. The 2 confusingly cooperated. "What's this?" Spyro asked as he felt his own, Luke's, and Cynder's power all channeling together to one beam. A bright halo and beam started glowing in front of Luke's Keyblade Rider.

"It's working you 2 keep it coming." He said. The sound that the keyblade would make when its locking a keyhole could be heard as the beam shot out at the heart. The blast of energy made it all the way through the heart and continued emanating for about 10 more seconds.

"We did it." Spyro cheered as they just destroyed the heart. Luke was not so easy. The whole thing started to crumple as the Destroyer's Chest Cavity was imploding.

"Let's go." Luke said reaching out to the 2. Luke then used his Dimensional Glove to teleport them out of there back to the others.

BOOM! The entire chest cavity on the underside of the Destroyer exploded in a barrage of sparks and fire. Cheering could be heard coming from the soldiers that saw the beast slowing down. The Destroyer had come to complete standstill and it seemed to be defeated.

"Do you think it's over?" Terrador asked as he looked at the Fire Gaurdian.

The quartet of Luke, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all hit the ground with a huge thud.

"Well it looks like they made it out okay." Volteer said as he stood next to the 4. Luke, Spyro, and Cynder all got up from the fall. Luke looked at Terrador as the dragon approached them.

"You did good young one. It's nice to see you back here again." Luke happily nodded at the Earth Gaurdian and then looked at the Destroyer.

"What's happening to it?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, it's seems to be most peculiar." Ignitus said. Luke started to get a bad vibe coming from this. Just as he was about to say something the eyes on the Destroyer opened with a now crimson color to them. It started crawling to the belt of fire as it struggled to climb up the cliff.

"That's impossible. That thing, it's Heartless." Luke said as he observed what was going on.

All everyone could do is stare in horror as it climbed up the cliff. It kept staggering even more and started to fall. It reached out with one last breath and barely touched the fire's circle, just completing the Belt of Fire. Luke felt a state of defeat starting to overcome him. Collapsing to his knees he could do nothing but not believe what had just happened.

"It's over." He said in defeat. Terrador saw Luke in his gloom and tried to think of something he could say to help him.

"Ignitus, what are we going to do?" Spyro asked hoping for an answer. The red dragon looked down at the younger dragon.

"There is nothing more we can do Spyro." He said in disappointment.

"All of this, why did this happen? It's not supposed to be this way. I don't want to it to be this way. I don't want to die." Luke yelled throwing his keyblade at the ground. The keyblade slid across the ground before stopping at Cyril's feet. The dragon picked up Luke's keyblade and held it in his hands.

"So you're just going to give up after coming so far?" A voice said out of nowhere.

"That's not the Luke I know. I think we may have a problem with our hero." Another voice finished for the other one. Luke saw 2 Dark Corridors appearing in front of him. Demyx and Axel appeared out of them and looked straight at Luke.

The 4 Guardians all readied themselves as well as Spyro and Cynder.

"It's okay guys." Luke said. "They're on our side I guess."

"What do you want?" Luke asked. Demyx laughed while Axel felt his hair. "The Organization is no more." Axel said.

"What?"Luke said in shock.

"It's true. Luxord, Lexeaus, Xigbar, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, Marluxia, and Xaldin have all left."

"Why?" Luke asked even more shocked.

"They felt like they didn't need to be a part of the Organization anymore now that they have their own hearts. Only Saix and Xemnas remain." Demyx finished for Axel. 

"We also came for some news we found about Malefor."

The others then listened in as well. "You found out something about Malefor, what is it?" Sparx asked. "Is it a really embarrassing secret?"

Axel shook his head. "It's not an embarrassing secret but a secret that has been kept from all of you since Spyro was an egg."

"What does this have to do with me?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, I don't know I how to say this to you but Malefor, He's your Father." Axel said.

Luke, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Ignitus, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter and the rest of the surrounding crowd couldn't believe their ears.

Spyro was the one who was most shocked and most of all disappointed. "I don't know anything about my real parents and then I find out that the Dark Master, the evil Malefor himself is my father. How could this be possible?" He cried. A couple of tears were already making their way down Spyro's face.

"What If I end up like my father?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, this news comes as quite a shock to all of us but this doesn't change thing about who you are and what you'll of yourself. It's your choice or not whether you choose the path of evil." Ignitus said trying to calm the purple dragon.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE KILLED MY FATHER!" Spyro yelled back. Ignitus stared in disbelief at what Spyro just did. Never had he retaliated against Ignitus before. Not even once in all the time they had known each other. The 2 stood there quietly.

"Well Spyro, That's the other matter I wanted to work out with you and Luke.

"Huh?" Luke said in confusion. "Really?"

"Yes." Demyx said.

"There's a chance you can save Malefor from his own darkness if you try. If you can do that then not only will Malefor become an ally, Spyro won't have to kill his own father."

"Malefor a good guy.. Yeah Right…" Sparx taunted.

"Sounds a little far-fetched if you ask me." Terrador answered.

"Not really." Luke said. "It's definitely is possible if I try. Light is always there no matter what, even in the deepest darkness you will find a little bit of light."

"So then are you ready to go?" Axel asked.

"Huh?" Luke said.

"We better go now if you want to stop Malefor in time."

"Right." Spyro said.

"Cynder are you coming?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded yes.

"I'm with you all the way." She said.

"And so am I." Sparx said.

"No Sparx you need to help guide the residents to shelter. You wouldn't be able to survive in those conditions very long."

"But I always go with you." Sparx said in his defense.

"Sparx, I know how much you care about me but I'm only telling you this for your own good."

"Okay." Sparx said in disappointment. Sparx turned to Luke and Cynder.

"You 2 promise me that you'll look after him. We've been through a lot together." Sparx said.

"I promise." Luke and Cynder said softly.

"Spyro, I wanted to tell you something before you go. It's something that I should have told you when you were younger but. I love you son."Ignitus said putting a paw on Spyro. Spyro looked up at the closest person he ever had to a parent. "I love you 2 dad." He said slightly.

Luke and Terrador were amidst there goodbye as well.

"Good luck, I'll be waiting for you here. I know that you'll do well." Terrador said. Luke smiled back at the dragon.

"I'll do my best." He said.

"Well with all of this stuff said and done. Let's go." Axel said opening the dark corridor.

The red head walked through the dark corridor and disappeared. Demyx walked in after him to be followed Cynder. Luke and Spyro looked at each before looking back at the Gaurdains and their friends. They took one last glance of them before walking through the corridor to their final battle.


	13. Chapter 13 Bringing Into the Light

The Key to Dragons Chapter 13

The corridor opened among the courtyard of some kind of castle. The light-brown haired youth Luke Todd and the purple dragon Spyro walked out of the portal to what they knew was there final battle. Spyro was as restless as ever now knowing whom he was about to fight.

"My own father." He reverberated in his thoughts. Luke wasn't do so good either.

"How do I save Terra's heart from Xehanort's. It makes no sense." The 2 were shaking and Cynder offered them comfort. "Relax you 2. Spyro, we'll save your father and return him to normal again. Trust me, you'll do great."

"Thank you." Luke said weakly. Spyro stood next to Cynder. "Thanks." He said back to the dragoness.

Luke saw the architecture of the room and was amazed by it. "This is the original dragon capital and all of its fine glory. It's ashamed that we can't save it." He said. The whole entire room was decorated in gold and sterling silver. Diamonds encrusted several Dragon Statues they had sitting around the room. Luke had never seen anything like this except in a storybook when he was little.

"Luke are you ready?" The red headed Axel asked. Luke took a head count and noticed that Demyx wasn't there.

"Where's Demmy?" He asked. Axel waved a hand.

"Demyx is helping evacuate the citizens to shelter. He couldn't resist the urge to help them all."

"Wow he's normally extremely lazy. This is a change."

Axel looked at Luke. "It is, I was surprised at that to=" "Look OUT!" He yelled warning of oncoming attack. Luke and Spyro jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a huge claymore. Luke remembered that the Claymore belonged to none other than Saix.

"Well it seems the runts have to come to play." A man said walking out of a dark corridor. The guy had light blue hair, pointed ears, green eyes, and a X-shaped scar in-between his eyes. "Nice seeing you here Lea." Saix said. "But I'm afraid this comes to end now."

Luke was unintimidated. "I'm ready." He said getting out his keyblade. Spyro and Cynder readied themselves as well.

"No you 3." Axel said calling out. Luke, Spyro, and Cynder stopped and looked at him.

"You go on ahead. If you waste your time on Saix then we won't be able to stop it in time."

Luke understood what he wanted. "Spyro, Cynder let's go." Luke urged them.

"But what about Axel?" Spyro asked.

"This is a something that needs to be settled between 2 old friends." He explained. "Let him handle this battle."

Spyro was reluctant at first but then decided it was for the best. He continued to the door with Luke and Cynder holding his head down. Luke already knew all to well why he had was depressed. Spyro was having to fight his own father whom happens to be the Dark Master. Ironically enough Luke didn't see this coming either. Yes he knew to some extent the story of the Legend of Spyro but it never stated in the series who Spyro's real father was. Luke kept imagining it would've been Ignitus but destiny proved otherwise that you never know what to expect even in a video game based reality.

Luke closed his eyes as the doors opened. The trio slowly entered and saw the 2 that were awaiting for them.

"It appears that the Keyblade Master has finally arrived." Xemnas said as he saw Luke entering the chamber. Xemnas sat upon chair high up in the air with Malefor setting upon his self-proclaimed throne. Luke was scared by the dragon's appearance. His body had a mixture of dark purple and black shades going across his scales with his tail being hooked at the end. His wings were torn up somewhat appearance due to his older age and he had 3 horns sticking up before his mane. Malefor reeked of Darkness.

"Ahh…. It's time I get meet my son. Welcome Spyro." Malefor said glaring down his offspring. Spyro and Cynder didn't flinch a bit.

"Well its as they say, Like father like son." He laughed.

"NO… I'm nothing Like you." Spyro retaliated.

"Ahh…. But I'm right. Who was the one freed me from this prison?" The dragon taunted bringing his face down to Spyro's level.

Luke charged for an attack but felt a power holding himself back.  
"Keyblade Master. I must say, you have deep darkness running through you. You could be a great ally to us If you joined me." He said as a flash appeared on his eyes. Luke felt his chest starting to grow in pain. Agonizing him and feeling his heart, he screamed. " What's going on?" He asked.

"Come forth." Luke felt his darkness spreading over him. "No!" Luke screamed as he hit the ground clutching his chest at his heart.

"The Darkness in his heart is growing, the keyblade master will be ours." Xemnas intoned.

"No!" Spyro cried. "Father stop!" He begged. Malefor scoffed at his son.

"Muhaahahahahaha!" Malefor laughed in his demonic tone. "Alister. I promised you that I would come back. If I fail now I'll be breaking that promise. I won't give in. I won't give into the darkness. NO! Get Out! Leave Me Alone!" Luke yelled.

A huge amount of Darkness exploded from Luke as he got back control of himself.

"Sorry Malefor, Sorry Xemnas. But I made a promise to someone that I'd come back to them and I'm going to keep that promise." He said brandishing the X-Blade.

"There have been many Purple Dragons before you Spyro. I haven't been the first . In fact the true nature of our kind is to destroy the world."

"That's a lie!" Luke yelled jumping bring a swing of his X-Blade at Malefor.

"Gah!" he said as he was bound in a shield by Xemnas.

"You have chosen your fate and you shall burn with the worthless creatures on this pathetic planet." Malefor said taking off. Spyro and Cynder followed suit as they were going engage in an aerial battle with The Dark Master. Luke was left alone on the ground to deal with Xemnas.

Luke glared at his target.

"It's about time we finished this up." Luke stated.

"You'll be surprised what the heart can do. As am I." Xemnas stated disappearing.

Luke saw the dark blur move behind him. Doing a Quick Run he avoided the lasers that Xemnas launched at him. Luke then landed a quick Explosion Finisher on him before disappearing.

Xemnas then reappeared and did something completely different than Luke would've ever imagined. He started hovering up in the air and, Luke saw underneath him, a darkness started to form. As he watched longer the darkness took the form of a heartless. It was the Guardian Heartless Cypher had used against Luke in there battle. Xemnas then re-summoned his Ethereal Blades out of his hands. Sweat poured over Luke's face as he started to grip exhaustion.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." He said somewhat panting.

...

Malefor shot a huge a fireball at Spyro.

"Watch out!" Cynder warned the dragon. Spyro ascended above the fireball and curled himself into a ball launching himself directly at the dragon. He was using his Earth element to attack like Terrador did on the golem. The dragon clawed at Spyro as he landed a direct hit to him in the chest.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried as he was grabbed by Malefor. Malefor hurled the dragon and Cynder crashing the 2 of them together. They both started flying and recovered somewhat from the attack. Spyro then unleashed charging up an Ice attack in front of him.

"Blizzara!" He intoned shooting the Ice attack at Malefor. Malefor wasted no effort in taking the attack head on and taking a swipe at Cynder. Cynder dodged the attack and tried attacked using her Wind.

The attack somewhat blew Malefor off and opened a window to attack.

"Take this!" Spyro yelled doing clawing and swinging his tail dealing 2 blows to Malefor.

Malefor then exchanged another blow with Cynder. He then grabbed the 2 Dragons by the tail and threw them skyward. He then warped behind them, then with a tail whip and a and a swipe of a claw sent them falling like cannonballs to the ground.

"Ha! HA! HA!" He laughed again. Malefor then warped and grabbed Spyro and Cynder thrusting them together before tossing them skyward for a 2nd time.

Spyro, who had stabilized himself with his wings, noticed that Malefor was holding Cynder by the neck and getting ready to kill her. "No!" He screamed out in a blind rage. The purple dragon felt a huge power starting to overcome him. He remembered this power as Dragon Time.

"Now's my chance." He exclaimed. "Take this!" He yelled slowing time down. Flying at a supersonic speed, he rammed into Malefor knocking Cynder out of his grasp. 

….

Luke managed to land a couple of blows to Xemnas before jumping away to avoid the lasers he shot at him.

"Darkness! Nothingness!" Xemnas intoned. The guardian started shooting dark balls of energy at him that flew at a breakneck speed. Luke started avoiding them and noticed that Xemnas had a circle of lasers in front of him ready to fire.

"Fire." He ordered. The lasers all shot in a straight line in a blink of an eye and all landed a hit on Luke.

"God Damnit!" He yelled hitting the ground. Unaware of the dark energy attacks coming from the guardian, he received even more damage as the attacks hit him.

"AHH!" He screamed almost at the top of his lungs. Luke looked and saw Xemnas floating to him again. He reared his hand back as he got ready to unleash an attack.

"Take your heart." He droned as a spherical bubble encased Luke and started to drain him of his life energy.

"This is the end of you." Xemnas said in a monotone as Luke cringed at the shocking power that was draining him of his own power.

"I need to get out this mess. But how?" He asked himself. He could slowly feel like he was dying. He felt like death would just come at any second and take him away.

"You just give it all up now huh?" Luke heard a voice calling to him in his head. Luke closed his eyes and could swear he was seeing Alister.

"You are strong Luke. You have the strength to beat him. You just have to believe in your heart." The Alister said to him.

Luke took in what he had just heard.

"Believe in my heart." He said. He opened his eyes and felt a darkness overcome him. "Accept the darkness." Another voice called out. Luke felt darkness overcoming him now. He was getting on all fours and losing his conscious and reason. He was doing all of the things whenever he went into Anti-Form, only this time he was doing so willingly.

…

Spyro and Cynder combined there attacks and knocked the Dark Master back again with another blow. The dragon grunted as he felt the pain and then as he recoiled, flew down into the clouds out of the view of Spyro and Cynder. He flew surprising them and slashed at them with both claws to try to grab them. Spyro and Cynder flew out of the way taking off in the opposite direction. Clawing at them again he attempted to grab and throw the duo.

Fortunately they evaded the attack with Malefor flipping forward. The 2 dragons then flew back around in an arch, spinning, and landing a direct blow to his head like an uppercut punch to the face.

"Gah!" The dragon groaned as he was sent plummeting towards the platform that Luke and Xemnas were on.

Xemnas launched a huge barrage of dark energy attacks on Luke. Anti-Luke avoided them and then did a aerial combo on Xemnas.

Xemnas flew back in minor pain as he recovered from the attack.

Anti-Luke reverted back to normal as he ran out of Drive Power.

"How was that?" Luke asked as he panted from exhaustion.

Xemnas's guardian disappeared as Xemnas started to glow. A huge bubble shield encased Xemnas as he started shooting lasers all over the place. 5 solid laser beams started shooting all around him in random directions. Luke managed to try to get out of the way without much trouble. The attacked ended and Xemnas could hear a voice screaming as Malefor fell.

Luke and Xemnas avoided the dragon falling and Luke saw Spyro and Cynder land next to him as well.

"It's over. You can't possibly defeat us in time." Malefor laughed. Luke looked in a state of determination. "You're wrong." He said back in retaliation.

"I'll kill you." He yelled jumping at the dragon and swinging his keyblade at Malefor. The dragon simply blocked the strike with his paw and Luke jumped back as he tried to control himself.

Luke and Malefor exchanged a couple blows and Xemnas launched a couple of lasers at Spyro and Cynder. The duo used a combination of there Ice and Wind to freeze Xemnas. "You're done!" They both intoned as they broke Xemnas out of the ice and damaged him even more. Malefor launched a stream of Ice and Convexity Breath at Luke. The keyblader kept running and jumped up, thrusting his Keyblade into the air. "Thunderga!" he yelled calling a thunderbolt on Malefor. The dragon took a direct hit and collided with the ground. Luke cheered some and then pelted Malefor with 2 Blizzard Spells. The Dragon unleashed an unexpected fireball hitting Luke directly in the chest. Luke hit the ground and healed himself with Curaga.

Malefor then rushed Luke and grabbed him slamming up against the wall. Struggling to get out, Luke tried and tried to get out of Malefor's hold. He started feeling the pressure push up against his chest even harder.

"Spyro." Luke said in a tone of desperation. As Luke said it he started to cough up blood. He could feel the pressure barreling up against his ribcage and by now struggled to breath.

"Spyro." He called out again.

"How does it feel to be- Gah!" Malefor yelled being attacked by the duo of smaller dragons. The Dark Master wasted no effort in jumping back in retaliation of attack.

"Spyro. I think I can OW!" Cynder cried in pain as she felt herself cut by Xemnas's Ethereal Sword. The Guardian then picked up Cynder and held her in a death grip. Spyro rushed to try to aid her.

"Not now!" Malefor intoned tackling and bounding his son. Spyro watched in horror as Cynder was dyeing at the hands of the Preordain.

Luke tried to get up but felt his entire body was limp. "I need to keep going." He stated as he struggled to get up. He then felt his pocket for a heal item but found his pocket was empty.

"Damn it!" he cursed himself for not remembering to bring any heal items to the battle. He couldn't cast a Curaga spell because his magic was still in recharge and his Drive Power was low from earlier so he couldn't do that either. The keyblader was in a tight spot now.

"It's over." Malefor said as he looked at his son. Spyro tried to get out of the hold but couldn't. All he could was look at was the father who was killing his only son.

Luke was in no position to attack anyone at the moment either.

"Spyro, Luke! Please help!" Cynder cried in a much more desperate tone. Her voice was sounding like that of a scared child and now fell on death's ears.

"Cynder!" Luke called out to the dragoness.

"Why Did it have to be this way? Oh dad I wish you were here." He said calling to Alister, Terrador, or his real father. Whichever one would come although he knew none of them could.

Luke could feel it in him. He couldn't believe he was doing this but, he had just given up.

"Get Back! Be Gone!" 2 Voices uttered their lines as Luke saw a pair of flaming chakrams and a claymore flying at Malefor and Xemnas. Xemnas and the Preordain barely managed to avoid the attacks in time but also were forced to release their grip on Cynder. The Claymore struck the dragon and knocked Malefor back with a giant shock of energy.

"We're here to offer assistance." A blue haired man said stepping in front of Luke.

A green light appeared over Luke as he was healed by someone behind him.

"A little thank you is all we need." Axel said blatantly putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke felt some of his strength return to him. It wasn't 100% but it was enough to last him a little while. Spyro and Cynder got up as Siax had healed them too.

"You 2. Why are you here? I thought you were fighting?" Luke asked.

Saix and Axel each laughed and then explained.

"While we were in the middle of our 'battle' Siax told me of the thoughts he had on the Organization lately." Axel said.

"We both realized that we no longer needed Organization XIII since our hearts are returned to us and our goals are complete." Siax finished.

Luke rejoiced some at the hearing of that news. "You hear that Xemnas? It's over." He said.

"Yes so why don't you give it up?" Spyro asked Malefor. Malefor gave another one of his trademark evil laughs with Luke and the others rearing for battle.

Malefor disappeared and swung his claw at Luke. Luke blocked the attack with his Keyblade and slashed at the dragon cutting him 6-7 times. Malefor then received another blow as a Chakram and a Claymore struck him.

"Pitiful Luke, It has already begun. Just look below you." Malefor replied in a demonic tone. Luke and the others saw that the Destroyer was already making its way to the volcano. The creature thrust itself into the volcano and it started erupting in a huge fury. Saix looked at Xemnas.

"At least we can take him down." Axel said. "Agreed." Saix said back.

"Mu HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! It's already to late for that." Malefor stated. The platform they were on started to fall with Luke, Siax, Axel, Spyro, and Cynder losing there balance. Luke saw Malefor charging the 2 dragons and saw him shove Spyro and Cynder up against the stone wall as they fell. Theirs paws rubbed up against it and they struggled to resist the pressure. Axel was busy engaged in combat with Xemnas in order to notice.

"Get back. Got it Memorized?" Axel said landing damaging the guardian. Saix saw the 2 dragons and charged Malefor while Luke charged Xemnas.

The guardian swiped Axel out of the way.

"Gah!" Axel said colliding with a stone pillar getting rendered unconscious.

Luke jumped into the air with his X-Blade.

"You shall be wiped out!" Xemnas intoned as he shot a group of lasers at Luke. Luke did a flip evading the lasers and brought his Keyblade down onto Xemnas.

"Heart Unlock!" He yelled as he drove the X-Blade into Xemnas's chest.

Luke landed on the ground and jumped back to see the Keyblade lodged into his chest.

Xemnas held his hand out as he felt the heart of him being unlocked. The X-Blade exited his chest and reappeared in Luke's hand. As Luke watched, 1 yellow light exited the body as he saw the body reverting to a different person. He watched in shock as he saw that the body was now getting more muscular and the hair turned brunette.

Luke was looking at the character of someone he remembered from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.

"Terra!" he exclaimed as he caught the feeble body. Luke looked into Terra's eyes and saw he was unconscious but alive. Even better now knowing that he had saved the heart of Terra.

"Saix!" Cynder said as the Luna Diviner was tossed aside and defeated. Luke saw that Spyro and Cynder were staring face to face with Malefor.

Crash! The platform the were on now crashed into the ground as they had just hit the center of the planet. Axel and Saix crashed into the ground with a mild impact. Luke looked to see whether to see they had received injuries but saw none.

"You can't defeat me. I am eternal!" Malefor grunted. Luke face-palmed himself as Malefor laughed.

"How cliché." Luke remarked. Malefor reared his head back and unleashed a beam of energy from his mouth.

"Look out!" Spyro and Cynder warned as the beam was directly aimed at Luke.

Spyro and Cynder intercepted the beam and fought back at it with there own energy breaths. Luke saw the blasts collide 4 ft from his face and jumped back to get out of the way.

Energy reverberated and was pulsing from the combined blasts of energy.

The 2 dragons struggled to hold their own as they flapped their wings and fought off the energy beam that Malefor was using against them.

"Just hang on!" Spyro said trying not to let Malefor win.

Luke then got an idea. Jumping back Luke twirled his Keyblade and aimed it at Malefor. A halo formed around the edge of the X-Blade as it pointed down Malefor.

"It's time for you to see the Light!" Luke yelled as the halo closed in on the weapon and shot the beam combining with Cynder's and Spyro's. The beam got even more intense as it started to get sent flying back at Malefor.

As it happened Spyro noticed something happening. As he looked around him, everything started turning white. He felt like he passed out and everything went black.

"Spyro!" a voice called out to the dragon. Spyro woke up and saw that he was in a cave. He looked and saw that the voice had came from a dragon who was bound by his paws and neck. The dragon was big in size which didn't surprise Spyro but what did was what he found scary the most. This was a purple dragon like him. The dragon was purple like him and Malefor although with a light purple shade to him like Spyro.

"Spyro." The voice said feebly as the dragon opened his eyes. Spyro looked and didn't know whether or not to trust the dragon.

"Son, please help me?" The voice asked desperately. "Hurry. We don't have much time. I love you." The dragon said reaching out with a hand.

Spyro doubted for a second whether or not again to trust him. He then looked and saw next the dragon was what seemed like a portal. He looked inside and saw that he was watching the battle that was going on between the trio and Malefor.

"This… this place. I'm inside Malefor's heart." Spyro said as the realization dawned upon him.

"You're right." The dragon said gently.

Spyro looked up at the Elder purple dragon and wasted no time in freeing him. The dragon hit the ground and got up with no trouble. He then got what seemed like an evil smile on his face and charged Spyro. Spyro cussed himself for ever trusting him as he ran. He looked and saw he was cornered. Before he could get a chance he was tackled by the Purple Dragon. Then he felt himself being tickled by the dragon.

"Ha ha ha… Dad stop he cried as tears came down his face as he tried to get Malefor to stop. Malefor stopped and looked at his son.

"I love you son." He said before a bright light blinded Spyro.

"Father!" Spyro cried out as he couldn't see the dragon anymore.

Spyro then found himself back inside his body the moment before he had felt himself passed out. 

"Gah!" Malefor yelled as he was blasted back the combined attacks of Luke, Spyro, and Cynder.

Malefor hit the ground roughly before lying there. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart and head.

"What's going on?" He asked as he grasp his chest in pain. A light started emitting from his heart.

"No, this can't be. I can't be fading, No! Not now! Why now!" He screamed as a light blinded him and the protagonists trio.  
"What's happening to him?" Cynder asked as she blocked her sight with her wings.

The light lasted for about 10 more seconds with the screaming of Malefor dieing down.  
Spyro, Luke, and Cynder saw that Malefor lay there on the ground.

"What was that about? Malefor's not dead but why was he in a lot of pain?" Cynder asked in confusion as she looked at Luke. Spyro and Luke smiled as they saw something different on Malefor.

"Look at his color." Luke said flatly. Cynder looked at Malefor. "He's, he's not dark colored anymore. In fact-" her mouth dropped as she said it, "He has the same exact colors as Spyro.

"That means?"

"That was the way that Malefor looked when he wasn't corrupted and still a good guy right?"

"Yes and-" Cynder said urging Luke to continue.

"He's back to the way he was before becoming the Dark Master. He's a good guy again." Luke finished.

Cynder barely believed what she had heard.

"Maybe." She said doubtful of that. 

Spyro looked at the dragon with. "I know that Luke's right. I just know that it worked." Spyro said hopefully. The dragon then raced up to Malefor's side. Spyro looked at Malefor and saw the older purple dragon open its eyes.

"Spyro my son." Malefor said in a deeper yet gentler tone. Spyro smiled as Malefor returned did the same.

Malefor slowly got back on his feet only to find himself tackled by Spyro. Spyro started crying tears of joy as he cuddled with his father. He hadn't felt that happy except for when with his Flash and Ignitus. He felt like he had just found a lost family member.

"I can't believe it." Cynder said touched by the sight. Malefor is actually showing love towards someone else. She felt a smile come across her face but not knowing why.  
Luke enjoyed the moment as he watched the 2 together.

Just then, Crash! More rocks started fall as the planet was starting to break apart.

Saix and Axel awakened as they heard the crash.

"Its happening!" Malefor said. "The end of the world."

"Can we stop it?" Spyro said in doubt.

Malefor looked at his son.

"Only 2 purple dragons would be able to stop this." He explained. "Son, I know that I may have not done anything decent my life as your father. And you have the right to expect your father to keep doing so. But please just let me ask you this. Will you trust me?" He said asking his son bringing his head down to Spyro's level.

Spyro looked at Cynder then back at his father. "I do. I trust you till the very end." Spyro said. Malefor felt a wave of pride overcoming him. He was proud of his son.

"And I do too." Cynder said joining Spyro's side.

"NO!" Malefor barked at Cynder viciously. "You must go. It's to dangerous for you." Malefor said.

"I'm staying with Spyro." Cynder said back. Malefor looked into Cynder's eyes and could tell that nothing would sway her now.

"Alright then. Siax, Axel, you take Terra and Luke and go."

The duo nodded and agreed with Malefor. Luke stood his ground refusing to go. "NO Spyro. I want to stay here. I don't want to leave."

Saix grabbed Luke by the neck and started dragging him towards the portal against his own will.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Luke screamed as he struggled to get out of Saix's grip.

Axel had already grabbed Terra and made it through the corridor.

"Luke." Spyro said smiling.

"SPYRO! CYNDER! MALEFOR!" He screamed as the portal closed on him holding his hand out.

Malefor looked at his son and the black dragoness.

"Its now or never!" Spyro said with the planet shaking even more. It was about to explode and destroy itself if they didn't hurry.

"Spyro, I love you." Malefor said as a light started enveloping the older purple dragon.

"I love you." Cynder said as the light now enveloped all 3 of them.

The mass of the planet started to eject chunks and pieces of land out into space by now. Looking out into the vast space. The whole planet could be seen pulling itself back together. Everything was coming together as a whole again like it should be.

Overlooking the caves where everyone had been taking refuge. 4 Dragons, a Cheetah, and a Dragonfly appeared. Demyx, Terra(whom had just come to), Luke, Axel, and Saix looked up there as well as they had appeared on another cliff side to rest.

They all looked in awe at the amazing sight they were seeing. The sunset had been appearing and by looking into space they could see what appeared a new constellation forming.  
The constellation appeared to be of 4 people. Looking closer they saw that it was 2 small dragons, a larger dragon, and a human with what looked like a keyblade.

Luke smiled at he sight as he felt a wave of happiness overtaking him. He laid down under the sight and fell asleep where he felt at peace. He was sleeping like it was his home.

"Welcome to the beginning of a new age." He said looking into the brightness of the sunset bringing about the end of the day.


	14. Epilogue, The New Chronicler A Human?

**The Key to Dragons**

**Note: This part 1****st**** is going to mostly focus on the inner thoughts of Terra, Luke, and some of Prowlus. I'm not going to try to ramble on about it but I just thought it would be interesting to show how they all felt after hearing these shaking truths. The part after that will focus on the inner thoughts of some other characters but probably not as much.**

Heartwarming Reunions and Goodbyes (Epilogue)

Day 1 After being released from Master Xehanort's control for the last 16 years and it appeared as if he hadn't aged a day since Xehanort had controlled him. He was still the same age, the same appearance, the same outfit, and the same voice he had up until the incident. Waking up was something that he found the most surprising fact of him. He had woken up to the bright and beautiful sunset of the planet reforming back into its one spherical shape instead of being lose chunks of rock, magma, and debris. The whole place was back to the way it was supposed to be and Terra was escorted back to the temple and didn't ask a question anyone about who they were, why they were, and how he ended up there. He didn't need it though since he saw through the eyes of Xemnas during the battle. He had been seeing through those 2 pairs of eyes to begin whenever Xehanort became a Heartless. He had been watching as a Heartless and a Nobody.

Ironically enough his heart wasn't anywhere where he knew for the past 16 years. To Terra, it felt like an everlasting dream that he had just woken up from after 16 years of being in a coma or something related to that. It was like he was in storage, out of commission, and being put on hold until a later date. That place his heart had been was so dark and unforgiving.

He had never felt more alone in his life and he was surprised he managed to keep at least some sense of sanity during his time in his imprisonment.

"Terra." A voice called out as a familiar teen with light to dark brown hair approached him. His hair was unkempt, messed up, and dirty. He apparently had been in some rough fight. Terra had seen his battle from Xemnas's point of view. He had no idea who the teen was since he hadn't been able to keen in on Xehanort's thoughts. To Terra when he first saw him, he was just a boy with a keyblade. Then Terra saw something that brought back horrible flashbacks of his dreary past.

**The X-Blade.**

Terra gawked at why he could wield it but was more concerned if he was being allowed to actually use it. This aroused several questions in his head about who he was, what happened to his friends, and perhaps this biggest question of all, how long have I been here?

Terra looked up sternly at the boy. His armor was somewhat familiar to what his was except it had more of a futuristic style to it. He had a height of only 5' 8'', so he was shorter than Terra. He had a lot of questions but held his mouth.

Luke expected a lot of questions to come from Terra and wasn't surprised when the first he heard come from him.

"Why do you have the X-Blade?" He asked in a bold tone. Luke got ready as if he was about to answer but before he did decided to first introduce himself.

"My name is Luke." The boy said. Terra held out his hand shaking it.

"Terra." He said back.

"I'll explain everything you need to know but first follow me." He proceeded to the exit of the room.

Terra followed and the duo entered the main meeting hall to see four Dragons, two Cheetahs, a dragonfly, a red headed spiky haired person, and a blonde headed guy with a mullet that appeared to be a rocker hairstyle. The 2 guys were wearing Black Coats and Terra remembered their faces but not their names.

He knew none of the names of anybody here. The group exchanged names and Terra met everyone there before then Luke proceeding with the explanation. First he explained all about the stuff of where he was from before moving onto the adventures he had in Ratchet and Clank. He told him the cause about the Kingdom Hearts being unlocked and then with the whole ordeal of Spyro and Cynder.  
Terra listened the time with an interest that drew his suspicion.

"What about Ventus and Aqua?" He asked interrupting Luke. Luke gave anuncomfortable gaze and Terra knew this was bad news. Before he told him about that he finished the story up until the point to where Luke just saved Terra.

"So what to Spyro, Cynder, and The Dark Master?" Sparx asked. You obviously beat him if the world's here.

That in its fact was mostly true. He had beaten Malefor only through sheer luck.  
Luke explained the rest about how Malefor had been saved and restored to the way he was before he became evil. He also explained how Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor all stayed back to save the planet from falling apart. Uneasiness somewhat filled the air at the news of Malefor being alive. The ones who seemed to be most uneasy were Prowlus and Sparx. Luke didn't care so much about the fact of Sparx thought since he was like that about Cynder. It was Prowlus he was worried about. The fact that it took so much to sway the cheetah into trusting them that rattled Luke.

He hadn't trusted Spyro at first for fear that Spyro was just going to end up like Malefor. That was okay to begin with but now that finding out that the Former Dark Master is their hero's biological father jarred him to the core. He just couldn't stand it. Now he had to face the news that Malefor was a good guy again wasn't that easy to comprehend.

The thoughts reverberated through his mind several times as he struggled. 

**How could Malefor, the Dark Master, the one who killed millions of innocent lives, be a good guy? **

The thought overall confused Prowlus but he kept his sanity. If it was one thing he wasn't would become, that would be becoming psychotic. Still, he had to admit, it felt good to know that at least it was all over and they could finally rebuild their lives without fear of an attack.

Luke stopped with his explanation as Terra tried to review the story that he had just heard. Most of it he didn't have any trouble hearing, although when Luke even mentioned the Name Eraqus the look on Terra's face suddenly changed.

Terra felt a wave of relief overcoming him as well as guilt. Overall he was close to crying.  
He felt so happy and glad that Master Eraqus still cared about him. You see back in Terra's past, a misunderstanding occurred and Terra fought Master Eraqus to try to protect Ventus. In the end he won the battle and Ventus got away but at the cost of Master Eraqus's life. Terra regretted fighting his Master the second after he saw him fall.

He felt that way because his Master, his mentor, had not abandoned him. He shed a couple of tears as he heard the news.

"Thank you… Master." He said.

Luke felt a smile come across his face as he saw Terra so overjoyed. For the first time in a long time. Terra was happy.

….

It was bright and dawn was already upon them. The sun shone to reveal a somewhat broken and ravaged landscape. Anywhere you would look you could see that the surface had been ripped apart and put together roughly again. The whole planet was falling apart but it didn't matter now that it had been stopped in a last second miracle. The duo heroes of Spyro and Cynder hadn't been reported to be seen anywhere. Malefor hadn't been seen anywhere either but nobody expected him to still be alive. They all saw him as a monster. 

Spyro and Cynder didn't, at least not anymore, now that they found out the truth. Not after Malefor had risked his life at the last minute to help save the planet he used to want to so desperately destroy in the beginning.

Overlooking the landscape on top of a mountain that been shaken apart vigorously. In the entrance to one of the many mazes of caves that made up the subterranean part of the mountain a dragon laid there on the ground unconscious. The dragon was fully grown and a lightly purple tinted scales. He laid there asleep resting from the fight that had taken place the day before. Under his wings he was curled around 2 other sleeping forms as if he were trying to shield them from something. Both of the forms were dragons with one having scales black as midnight and the other having the same colored scales as the bigger dragon except with a lighter tone. The trio laid there in rest as they were watched ever so curiously by The Chronicler. 

The Dragon stirred some before awakening and opening his eyes. His gaze was first upon his son. He looked in pure happiness as he saw Spyro was asleep snuggled up against his father. He then saw Cynder asleep on the ground. Her form was curled up next to Spyro. Malefor got up without disturbing the 2 younger dragons and uttered an "I love you son." He got up to get ready to take off and leave.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he wondered where he would go. He knew for a fact that his presence wasn't going to be completely pleasant for any of the citizens of Warfang. Without even taking one last look he almost was about to leave but was stopped by voice.

"Father." He heard Spyro call out. The dragon had awoken with Cynder.

"Where are you going?" Cynder asked. Malefor looked away.

"You're better off without me." He said back.

Cynder and Spyro denied him that. Malefor knew they would do so but decided to start leaving. His mind was about made up.

"Spyro, Cynder. You 2 take good care of each other. Also, give Luke my best regards and my thanks."

"Whenever we get to Warfang you can thank him yourself." Spyro said.

"Can you imagine all of the pain I have caused people over these years as me being the dark master? Thousands of innocent lives slaughtered because of me. I being there would only make things worse."

Spryo thought to himself for a second.

"Father don't leave, I never knew what it was like to have you around and I don't to pass that chance up now. Why don't you try it and please stay? I'd be heartbroken if you didn't." Spyro said.

Malefor laughed and chuckled before stopping and hugging his son.

"I'll give it a try." He said back cheerfully. Spyro's eyes lit up so brightly as he was filled with a never ending happiness.

Cynder looked at Malefor and Spyro.

"Well are we going to go back?" she asked.

Malefor, Spyro, and Cynder all took off. They headed toward the city. Malefor was returning to the dragons for good.

…

Luke and Terra talked some before walking outside with the other Keyblade Master. "You wanted to show me how to do something using the keyblade?" Luke asked.

Terra nodded confirming the answer yes. He walked outside to the other side of the sparring area and faced Luke. Terrador was to the side watching. "Alright Luke, you know how I'm able to go into my keyblade armor at will when I travel through space?" The instructor asked. Luke shook his head yes.

"Good." He said.

"What are you showing me how to do?" Luke asked with an instant interest. Whenever Luke was in reality he had seen some fights with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua but not enough to be able to really know any of the moves.

"I'll be showing you how to summon out your keyblade armor at will." He stated. Luke was pretty surprised. "Thanks, I've never really figured out how to do that. All I did know how to do was summon forth a Keyblade Rider."

"Alright, you know how Aqua, Ventus, and I all wore special armor on our arm?" Terra asked. Luke nodded stating yes.

"The way your armor works is it's been kind of stored in something and you bring it out whenever needed. The reason we wore that little piece of armor on our armor is for convenience. That's what you'll need when traveling in-between worlds. Now Luke, you just need something to store your armor in." He said. Luke then thought for a second about the bracelet that he wore wherever he went.

"How about this?" He asked taking off the leather bracelet. Luke handed it to Terra and he examined it.

"Okay… Now stand back."  
Luke did as instructed and Terra waved his hand over the bracelet as it started glowing. It kept glowing a bright light that engulfed the courtyard for a couple of seconds until it faded away. As Luke opened his eyes he saw the bracelet appeared the same. He slipped the bracelet back on his left hand.

"Go on ahead and try it." Terra said. Luke pressed one of his hands on the metal cross part of his bracelet. As he watched data seemed to surround him as he felt his clothes changing. Luke closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. He looked at his armor and saw that it was his old Lombax Pretorian Guard Armor design except now with a full body suit.

He was impressed with the design.

"Nice." He remarked as he tried out the new armor. Luke walked up to Terrador. "How do I look?" Luke asked wanting to know how he felt about the teen's new look.

"You look like you're ready to go to war." Terrador commented. Luke gave a happy smile to hearing that and walked back to the courtyard. After trying it he pressed where his bracelet would be and the armor disappeared the same way it had appeared.

"That was awesome!" Luke said excited. Terra gave a little laugh as he wasn't at all unfamiliar with the armor.

"Terrador! Luke! Terra! Ignitus says to come to outside the main entrance quick." Sparx yelled frantically flying into the room.

Luke was the first to respond. "Sparx, it just looks like you saw a ghost. You okay?"

"Yes but something's coming!"

"What is it?" Terrador asked. Sparx shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know. "We should go." Terra advised. Luke and Terrador automatically agreed and the 4 rushed swiftly through the temple outside. The group all was there and was looking into the sky.

"What's that?" Luke asked as he saw 3 outlines in the sky heading towards the city.

"I don't know but just in case prepare yourselves." Ignitus cautioned.

Luke then swore he saw a purple spec coming in and realized who it was.

"It's Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor!" He cheered happily. The group looked with relief as they saw the 3 incoming shapes getting closer.

"It is them." Ignitus said as their shape became more detailed. The trio landed with Spyro and Cynder warmly being greeted by all of the Elders and Father-Son duo of cheetahs. Luke approached Malefor and the dragon stood there and gazed at him.

"It's nice to see you're alive." Luke said to Malefor in a caring tone. Malefor looked at Luke.

"Why did you save me?" He asked.

Luke pondered it for second and came up with the answer.

"It's because that I learned something. Whenever I went Anti-Form against Xemnas, I did so willingly. I can tell you it wasn't easy at all to do that. In order to do that I had to by choice, allow the darkness take me over. At first I thought I was in an endless dark pit. Although after being in the darkness for awhile I started to see something. I thought to myself, is that light. I couldn't figure it out but seemed to be bright and inviting. It turned out to be Light inside Darkness. I was confused at first but what I saw was the very truth. It was the light inside the darkness." He finished.

Malefor raced his thoughts and gazed back at the teenaged human boy.

"That's what I saw right?" he asked. Luke nodded.

Cyril, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Sparx, Prowlus, Hunter, and the crowd of citizens around them were to busy shocked by the sight they were seeing. They were all in the presence of Malefor but felt, for the first time in a very long time, that he wasn't going to hurt them.

"Spyro, what is the meaning of this?" Cyril said outraged.  
"Spyro, the dark master." Volteer said.  
"I don't know what to say." Ignitus stated.

Malefor approached Ignitus.

"It's been too long, hasn't it Ignitus?" Malefor asked in a friendly tone. Ignitus shook his head in agreement.

"I thank you for looking after my son after all these years." He said. "You don't know how grateful I am for this." He said.

Spyro approached the duo. "Well it's been nice having him around." He said. Ignitus looked at Spyro. He was close to crying. Ignitus was so happy to see Spyro again. He hadn't seen him since before the fight with Malefor.

"Spyro." He said with the 2 embracing other close. "I'm so glad you're back." He said. Luke walked up to Malefor.

Malefor gazed at the teen. "I never got a chance to thank you." He said.

Luke put up a hand and shook his head. "It's not necessary. I don't think you've been through enough." Spyro and Ignitus released from there hold.

"Spyro, you're not serious about this?" Sparx demanded crossing his arms. Malefor heard Sparx's outburst.

"And is there a problem with me living with my son?" Malefor demanded. Sparx shutup for fear of death.  
"Nope, I'm perfectly fine with that." He said half-heartedly. Luke rolled his eyes at him.

Malefor shifted his gaze to Prowlus. Prowlus looked uneasily at him as he was approached.

Prowlus was uncomfortable but still held his ground. The 2 continued staring at one another for a few more seconds until Prowlus turned around and headed inside. As he was walking inside, Prowlus gave a thumbs up to Malefor. Malefor had no idea what he meant but didn't really care at the moment.

Luke was busy gazing up at the sky. He wondered to himself about how he would get home.

"How?" he asked himself.

"What are you saying by how?" Axel and Demyx said sitting down next to him.

"How are we going to get back now that this is all over?" He asked.

"Beats me." Terra said joining the trio.

"I don't know how we would get home." Demyx said.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I like this world." Axel said. Luke was a little surprised but not shocked. The world of Spyro was a pretty one. It reminded you of how important nature plays a role in everyone's lives.

Just as Axel finished his sentence, Luke's dimensional glove started turning on. "What's this?" he asked.

Luke scrolled through the settings of it to see that it had regained the locations back in Ratchet's World.

"This is it you guys."  
"Huh." The trio replied confused.

"This is how we're going to get home. Luke explained about the dimensional glove and then sat up approaching Terrador.

"Well Terrador, I guess this is where we part ways." He said. Terrador was shocked by this.

"What do you mean?" He said in confusion.

"I can return home now. I think I need to get going then." He stated. Terrador look in an understanding.

Sparx overheard this. "Oh man Luke, you're leaving." He asked in disappointment fluttering up to Luke's face.

Luke shook his head yes.

"Well it nice, having you around. Hey, come back sometime so we can visit bro. It's hard to admit this but, you're one of my best friends." He said.

Luke felt a little touched by that. "Thanks Sparx, you too."

"Goodbye. It was nice to meet you. I hope you're quest goes well." Cynder said, "I'm really glad to have become friends with you."

"It was nice for the same with you, Cynder." Luke replied.

"Nice meeting Luke and thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have my father here. We hope to see you again and please come visit us anytime you want." Spyro said. Luke smiled.

Luke continued and said goodbye to Hunter, Prowlus, and the 3 other guardians before he approached Terrador.

Luke felt a sense of sadness come over him. "I liked being able to meet you Terrador. I care about you a lot." He said giving him a great hug.  
"And I love you son." Terrador said silently so only Luke could hear. "Love you 2 dad." Luke replied in the same silent tone.

Luke then walked up to Demyx, Axel, Saix, and Terra. "Will you 3 ever get back to your world of Kingdom Hearts?" He asked. Terra, Demyx, Saix, and Axel all reassured him.

" See you all later." Luke said opening the dark corridor. Luke turned around getting one last look at everyone who was waving goodbye to him. Luke waved his hand up and then walked through the corridor. He was returning home again. Luke opened his eyes as he looked through the edge of the portal. He saw a light around him.

Crash! Luke landed on the ground hard of what seemed like a concrete surface. Looking around he saw he was in a city. He walked around trying to get an idea of where he was. He then remembered something.

"Damnit how could I be so stupid to not remember where I am." He said. He was on Planet Cerenia in the New Lombax Capital City. He felt an overwhelming sensation of happiness as he remembered when he had faded away. He remembered that he was back in the same city where his family lived.

"Alister." He said smiling as he continued through the city.

Luke continued walking until he found a standing house on the outskirts of the city. He saw the house was about 3 stories in height on a Cliffside to the ocean. He didn't know why but, he just had a feeling that this was Alister's. He took off on foot running up the hill charging up the driveway. He could clearly see Alister's ship outside of it. He was dead certain this was where they lived. It just had to be.  
Then without any second thoughts, Luke knocked on the door.

He heard voices coming from the inside and could tell one was an old gruff one. He was completely certain this was their house now. Just as he saw the door open, it revealed a Lombax of about 6' 2'' in height, sand color fur with red orange stripes, and blazing brown eyes. The person looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Alister." Luke said getting ready to cry tears of joy. The Lombax looked at Luke and felt his face to make sure he wasn't delusional. "It really is you." He said even more astonished.

Luke threw his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Al- Alist- Daddy." He said crying so loudly. Alister felt his tears as well as Luke's. The warm presence of Alister comforted Luke and he felt he was at home. He knew that this wasn't his childhood home but it felt all the same.

"I promised you I'd come back and I did." He said with his face still buried in Alister's face, crying.

"Yes you did." The elder said stroking his hair and holding him close. Luke and Al hugged what seemed like forever. Luke didn't want it end. He wished this moment would last forever. 

…

"Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you." The Chronicler said while viewing the sight from his book. He was touched by the heartwarming sight he was seeing. He then turned his gaze to his left and closed the book that showed Luke and Spyro.

"A New Age is beginning; a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia." The dragon continued explaining. The dragon the smiled and stopped as the figure behind him stood there. Now, this new age has marked the beginning of a bigger dawn. For the first time in the history of all of Dragon kind, I pass this honor onto you a human, Master Eraqus. I don't see this as a surprise. As an individual you're the only one whom I could consider passing on the honor onto. I trust that you will handle this responsibility with no problems."

Master Eraqus looked at the teal dragon with determination in his eyes.

"We are all different by nature but by the heart, we are one and the same."


End file.
